Je ne suis pas un vainqueur
by Ivy P
Summary: Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque districts a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient. Peach à dix-huit ans, elle vient du district Quatre et a été désignée pour la Première Edition de l'Expiation. Et elle sait qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante.
1. Chapter 1

« **Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque districts doit tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront.** »

Je revois les grands écrans du palais de Justice s'éteindre sur le sceau de Panem. Notre maire s'essuyer son front plein de sueur, lançant un regard inquiet aux Pacificateurs ceux là même qui empoignaient plus solidement leurs armes. Je revois notre hôte, qui quitte lentement les écrans pour se tourner vers la foule, déglutissant sa salive. Tous attendant la réaction de la foule. Mais rien. Rien hormis un silence indigné.

Tout ça me parait lointain, alors que je suis au fond de ce gouffre. A la question "_pourquoi_" c'est cet instant qui m'est revenu en mémoire. Alors c'est vrai, quand on meurt, on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux. Cette constatation fit écho dans mon crâne endolorie, comme une plainte constante et d'une ironie déconcertante. Allongé par terre sanguinolente, la dernière chose que je verrais avant de mourir, c'est la trahison dont a fait preuve mon district.

_Je m'appelle Peach Ripple, j'ai dix-huit ans, je viens du district quatre, j'ai été désigné pour faire partie des 25e Hunger Games et je n'en suis pas la gagnante._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me force à revenir sur cet aspect de ma vie, je préférerais mille fois me rappeler le scintillement du soleil qui se reflète sur la mer, le vent qui s'engouffre sur la falaise, le gout du pain salé –typique de mon district- que j'affectionne tant, de la pêche aux crabes ou encore des mélodies chanter par les faiseuses de filet. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à ressasser mes pires et derniers souvenirs. La faim qui m'a vrillé l'estomac, les ecchymoses qui ont fais de chacun de mes mouvements un enfer, le sang sur mes mains, mon sang sur les leurs.

C'est vrai qu'en entrant de l'arène, je ne pensais pas gagner. Cependant, une par de moi espérait que je n'en sortirais pas les pieds devant. Ou au moins que ma mort ne serait pas aussi misérable. En fait, je ne sais plus vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais en entrant de cette arène.

Sans doute me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

J'avais réussis à en réchapper pendant six ans. Six ans de chance pure et simple et il avait fallut qu'à ma dernière année, je sois choisie. Choisie, pas piochée ou moissonnée, mais bel et bien choisie. Revenir sur les causes qui m'ont poussé à me retrouver ici, dans cette crevasse entre la vie et la mort –mais bien plus proche de la mort- peut sembler ridicule, contre productif ou misérable, mais… C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive encore à me raccrocher.

* * *

Ce matin là, il fait frais, le vent nous vient de la mer et il me semble que le soleil combat les nuages gris pour nous montrer sa face. Seuls quelques rayons me parviennent de ma fenêtre. Ma maison, c'est quatre murs, une porte et une fenêtre. C'est pas bien spacieux, mais comme j'y vis seule et ça m'est suffisant.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la moisson. Ou plutôt, les résultats. Enfin, personne ne sait trop comment appeler ça, alors on a gardé le terme d'Expiation. Il y a moins d'une semaine, pour fêter les 25e Hunger Games, le Président Whiff à ouvert l'une des nombreuses lettres d'or où est inscrit les futurs atrocités que réservent les Hautes Têtes du Capitole. L'annonce avait fait du grabuge, il parait, mais si peu d'informations nous viennent des autres districts. Ici, il n'y a rien eut. Pas de protestations, juste de l'indignation et beaucoup d'amertume.

Pour cette première année d'Expiation nous, districts, devions choisir nous-mêmes nos tributs.

Cette annonce me donnait froid dans le dos et je n'osais imaginer à quoi ressembleraient les prochaines Editions. D'ailleurs, ça avait fait fureur au près des jeunes. Pariant sur ce qui attendait les générations futures sans penser au fait qu'il s'agirait sûrement de leurs enfants.

Et si ça avait fait parler beaucoup d'enfants, les rues étaient devenues silencieuses quand il fut temps pour tous de se diriger vers la grande place. Des Pacificateurs encadrent les rues, parce qu'une année, une mère avait tenté de fuir avec ses enfants et ils s'étaient fait abattre. De sang froid, devant un public. Depuis, chaque année, il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis ceux des enregistreuses et des instructions des organisateurs prononcés à mi-voix.

Devant nous sont installés trois sièges, tous occupés. L'un est pour notre Maire, l'autre pour notre hôte –qui, vu son accoutrement flashie, nous vient directe du Capitole- et Mags. Notre unique gagnante. Elle a gagné la Neuvième Edition des Hunger Games alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans. Elle est plus qu'un vainqueur ici, c'est presque une héroïne.

Quand chaque enfant est aligné, le silence devient pesant. Je n'ais qu'une envie : qu'on le rompt. Un chant, un salut, un souffle, le vent. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui, du temps que ça masque les battements de mon cœur qui raisonnent bien trop fort dans mes tympans.

Exauçant mon vœu l'horloge sonne deux heures et notre maire s'avance devant le podium. Il pose ses feuilles à plat, attrape son mouchoir dans sa poche arrière, se tamponne le front et commence son discours. Je m'interroge sur les raisons qui pousse notre maire à suer au tant. Ce n'est pas lui qui part au Jeux et je ne crois pas qu'il est d'enfant à perdre ici. Peut être que si son travail ne satisfait pas, le Capitole le fera choir de son piédestal. Ce qui explique pourquoi il agit comme un automate devant les camera, et comme un homme ordinaire derrière. Notre Maire est une personne accessible, qui nous écoute à défaut de pouvoir changer les choses. On vit modestement dans le Quatre, mais c'est vrai qu'on manque rarement de rien.

M'interroger sur notre condition me permet de ne pas à avoir à écouter le discours qui ne change quasiment pas d'année en année. On nous ressasse le passé, l'histoire de Panem, les catastrophes, les Jours Obscurs, toutes ces choses qu'on ne nous laisse pas mettre de côté. L'Histoire est toujours présente. A travers les spots de publicité qui passe aux grands écrans de la grande place –bien que ceux-ci diminue d'année en année- à l'école, au travail, sur les bateaux, sur des pancartes et des affiches et même chez nous.

Tout pour ne pas oublier que le Capitole nous aime et que nous devons l'aimer en retour.

Tout pour justifier la présence des Hunger Games.

J'ignore comment ils ont réussis à les rendre si attractif, si spectaculaire. Peut être la récompense ? Une vie prospère à l'abri du besoin, une vie "heureuse". Pour tant, quand je regarde Mags, rien ne témoigne d'un quelconque bonheur. Son regard est éteint.

Enfin, le discours touche à sa fin. Notre maire toussote, regarde la foule avec un mince sourire –une vague grimace désolée, même lui n'y croit pas, est-ce qu'on y croirait un peu plus dans quelque année ?

Il se recule pour nous présenter notre hôte, tout de fluo bleu vêtu et le calme que j'avais réussis à récupérer s'envole en éclat.

Ezla tient dans sa main deux enveloppes ornementées d'or qui ressemble à des vagues où est écrit : "_tribut mâle_" et "_tribut femelle_". Dans l'une de ses lettres, il y a mon nom, mais je ne le sais pas encore.

A mes côtés, une cinquantaine de filles toutes plus paniquées les unes que les autres. A quelque mètre, une cinquantaine de garçons, tout aussi stressés. Nous sommes, quoi, une centaine au total ? Ni ne sommes ni les plus, ni les moins nombreux Je demande comment ça se passe dans les autres districts, si c'est plus facile de voter contre un enfant quand il y en a plus ou quand il y en a moins. Ce sont les adultes qui ont décidé, ils ont condamné deux enfants. Comment ont-ils choisit ? Quels étaient critères ? Tout, sauf ses propres enfants ? Comment on réagit les parents, quand ils se sont vu voter contre l'enfant du voisin en sachant que celui-ci faisait de même ? Et moi, qui n'est pas de famille, quel vote aurait pu faire basculer la balance en ma faveur ?

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Mais surtout, puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Soudain, je réalise qu'il va ouvrir les lettres. J'ai encore raté tout le charabia sur l'honneur et la joie de participer aux Hunger Games. Oui, c'est vrai, quelle joie et quel honneur pour cet homme qui ne risque pas d'y participer un jour. Mes mains s'agrippent automatiquement à ma robe, elles sont moites et, même si j'essaye de rester calme, je n'ai qu'une envie, me rouler en boule et pleurer.

C'est les garçons qui sont moissonnés en premier ici. Ezla saisit l'enveloppe "_tribut mâle_" et l'ouvre avec lenteur et délicatesse. Je le soupçonne de le faire expert, quant à savoir si c'est pour faire durer le plaisir –faire son show devant les caméra- ou pour retarder l'inévitable, c'est une autre histoire. Il sort le bout de papier, le déplie, plisse les yeux et relève la tête avec un sourire forcer. Que penserait le Capitole si même les hôtes n'approuvaient pas l'Expiation ?

- Hook.

Pas de nom. Tout le monde sait qui est Hook.

Un orphelin –comme moi- qu'on a trouvé voguant au loin sur une planche brisée. Personne n'a jamais su d'où il venait, qui était ses parents et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au large du district. Il y avait eut beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet, sur ses origines, son histoire. Comme quoi, ses parents avaient un jour tenté de fuir par la mer et s'étaient trouvés exterminés –une tempête ? le Capitole ? – laissant pour seul survivant un enfant (presque un bébé) qui avait perdu la mémoire. D'autres avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'une famille du Capitole, qui avait décidé de faire un tour en hovercraft et qui s'était mal fini. Il y avait aussi eut l'enfant-rejet des vagues et d'autres encore plus loufoque.

Hook s'avance jusqu'à l'estrade la tête haute. Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas de l'y voir. En grandissant, Hook était devenu une teigne, une brute qui volait et flânait toute la journée. Les adultes avaient du pensé qu'il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bien. Que ce n'était pas si grave de le sacrifier, lui.

A son regard impassible, dur et froid, j'en déduis que lui non plus n'est pas étonné.

Ezla le salut et le maire lui tend la main qu'il sert dans une poignée forte et ferme. Après un hochement de tête, notre hôte saisit la dernière enveloppe. On n'a pas le temps de se réjouir que ça recommence. Je crois que je tremble, ma tête me tourne, je le sens mal. Je ne sais si c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que j'y ai échappée trop longtemps ou parce que ce sera la dernière fois que je ressentirai l'angoisse de la moisson.

Parce que l'année prochaine, je me tiendrais derrière le cordon. Je m'accroche à cette idée pendant qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe.

L'année prochaine, je serais derrière le cordon. Ezla plisse les yeux et lève ensuite sa tête vers la foule. L'année prochaine, je serais derrière le cordon. Je sens son regard sur moi –alors qu'il pourrait très bien regarder derrière moi ou devant, après tout, on ne se connait pas. L'année prochaine, je serais derrière le cordon. Il sourit faiblement.

L'année prochaine, je serais derrière le cordon, derrière le cordon, derrière-

- Peach Ripple.

L'année prochaine, je serais derrière le cordon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

L'envie soudaine de partir en courant et de me faire abattre me prend aux tripes. Ce sera sûrement moins douloureux et plus rapide. Au lieu de ça, les regards convergent vers moi, un chemin de personne se forment et je ne sais pas comment –par quelle force- je me retrouve à avancer jusqu'au podium.

A défaut de vouloir regarder mes pieds, je cherche des yeux auxquels m'accrochés. Ceux du maire son fuyant, ceux d'Ezla ne font qu'attiser ma détresse et Hook regard droit devant lui, la tête haute. Puis, je croise ceux de Mags. Mags qui sait exactement ce que ça fait de s'avancer jusqu'à ses marches et qui me lance un sourire. Fin et délicat. J'avance vers ce sourire, pas la main de notre hôte ou l'accolade du maire, mais vers cette personne qui est la seule à véritablement comprendre. Ou presque.

Pourquoi moi ? Ais-j envie de crier à la foule. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, au contraire, je me suis toujours bien comportée ! Je n'ai jamais été turbulente, j'ai toujours fais ce qu'on me demandait, même après avoir perdu mes parents, je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule sans faire de tord à personne !

Puis je comprends. Toute seule. Hook aussi est tout seul. Nous n'avons personne à qui dire au revoir, personne à pleurer et personne pour nous pleurer. Tous ses enfants devant nous, ils ont une famille. Pas nous. Je lance un regard à Hook pendant qu'Ezla lève nos mains.

- Mesdames et messieurs : NOS TRIBUTS DU DISTRICT QUATRE !

Des maigres applaudissements retentissent –par pur politesse-, ils cachent leurs visages honteux. Au loin, une femme éclate en sanglot, je la reconnais, c'est l'une des femmes qui a trouvé Hook, je crois qu'elle l'a un peu élevé. Ma voisine s'approche pour la réconforter. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lui chuchote qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et je commence de plus en plus à croire en un coup monté. Ce sont-ils réunis pour décider ? Ou bien était-ce de l'inconscient collectif ?

J'ai envie de leur hurler qu'ils auront notre sang sur les mains, mais c'est inutile. Ils le savent déjà.

Alors qu'Ezla nous entraine dans le palais de justice j'entends les portes se refermées derrière nous et j'ai envie de lui dire que personne ne viendra nous dire au revoir, mais je ne veux pas parler pour Hook.

Je sais que nous n'avions rien, c'est vrai, mais nous avions nos vies et ça aurait du être suffisant.

Les au revoir durent plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Peut être qu'Hook avait bel et bien des personnes à qui faire ses adieux. Quant à moi, les deux seules personnes qui viennent me voir sont le maire et ma voisine. L'un m'a remercié et félicité, l'autre m'a enlacé. J'ai dis aux deux que je veux que cette dernière récupère ma maison. Pour son fils qui va être en âge de vivre seul et, en vu des circonstances, ils n'ont pas la force de me le refuser.

Sur le chemin qui nous mène au train, je m'attendais à voir les rues vide –comme à chaque fois que les tributs s'en vont pour les Hunger Games. Ici, pas d'au revoir, ceux qui ont encore leur enfant s'enferment pour fêter le fait qu'ils sont encore ici. Pour ceux dont les enfants ont été arrachés, ils s'enferment aussi, pour pleurer tout le jour. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Peut être pour l'audience, peut être parce que les Pacificateurs ont empêché les gens de rentrer chez eux, parce qu'aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel autre jour, nous vivons une situation particulière. Ou alors, pour nous montrer qu'ils nous soutiennent malgré tout.

Le chemin est tout aussi silencieux que la moisson et nous passons devant des centaines de visages désolés.

Je ne sais pas quel avait été le but, mais moi, ça m'avait plus énervé qu'autre chose.

* * *

Quand nous montons dans le train, celui-ci est spacieux et incroyablement riche. Il y a 25 ans de cela, le Capitole et Panem se remettaient d'une guerre, d'une crise et aujourd'hui, il y avait des trains de luxe ? Depuis quand le Capitole avait retrouvé tant de richesse ? Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, est-ce qu'il le gardait pour eux encore une fois ? Mon père m'avait raconté que les Jours Obscurs avaient commencé par des Jours de Diètes. De maladie, de famine, de misère auquel le Capitole était resté sourd. Et aujourd'hui, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, tout recommençait.

Combien de temps allait-il falloir au Capitole pour comprendre que son peuple ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça ? Et combien de temps allait-il falloir au Peuple pour comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas vivre comme ça ?

- Classieux, nous demande Ezla avec une pointe de fierté.

- Pompeux, répondit Hook (ce qui me décroche un sourire).

Ezla semble vexé, il ne doit pas aimer qu'on critique son style de vie.

- Tout le Capitole ressemble à ça ? Demande-je d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemble pas.

- Bien sur ! Et même en mieux ! Ca, ce n'est rien comparé aux merveilles qui vous attendent au Capitole, surtout que pour cette première année d'Expiation, tout le monde est en effervescence ! Ils ont mit le paquet, comme on dit !

Son enthousiasme fait peine à voir. Je me demande quel âge il a, et s'il a connu les Jours Obscurs. S'il s'est enrichie ou a toujours connu la richesse. Non, en fait, non, je ne préfère pas savoir.

Nous nous installons après un bref repère des lieux. On nous a apprêtés un train, rien qu'à nous. Douze wagons entièrement à notre disposition et je me demande si je ne peux pas me trouver une cachette et y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, le train démarre et nous sommes partie pour le Capitole. Quand le train commence à prendre de la vitesse, Hook et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous lancer un regard.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ezla ne cesse de nous venter la vitesse du train qui « n'en finira pas d'accroître », persuadé qu'un jour, on pourra aller du Douze au Capitole en à peine trois jours. J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'avant de s'imaginer aller au Douze, il devrait d'abord réfléchir à comment aller du Quatre au Capitole en moins de deux jours. Parce qu'il y a bien deux jours qui nous séparent de l'enfer.

Deux malheureux petits jours.

Après qu'Ezla nous ai fait l'éloge du Capitole, Mags nous rejoins. Elle a un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage, d'une sincérité extrême et qui me touche peut être plus que de raison. Quand Hook la voit, il se lève d'un bond -que j'interprète comme du respect et j'en fais donc de même - puis je le vois s'avancer à toute vitesse vers elle pour se fondre dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que je me sens ridicule et je me rassis discrètement –ni vu, nu connu.

Quand l'accolade se termine, les deux se tournent vers moi, je pense que mon regard réclame des explications même si ma politesse me crie de me taire.

- Elle s'est occupée de moi, répond simplement Hook.

- Oh, non, enfin, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

- Arrête, ça se voit que tu mourrais d'envie de le savoir.

Hook et moi nous nous connaissons. Pas au point de se dire amis, mais nous sommes au-delà de la simple connaissance. Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, il est venu me voir pour me montrer comment me débrouiller. Avant ça, quand on était vraiment des enfants, on a apprit à nager ensemble. On a été dans la même classe aussi, plusieurs fois. Mais je ne crois qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'autre qui nous lie. Maintenant, il y avait les Jeux aussi.

Maggs vient s'asseoir en face de moi et pose une main sur mon genou.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler. Sa voix est douce et chaleureuse. En fait, tout est doux et chaleureux en elle, si bien, que je me demande comment elle a fait pour être ici. Pour sortir des Jeux, devenir un vainqueur. Tuer vingt-trois autres tributs.

Puis je réalise encore une fois que c'est ce qui m'attend.

- Pas fort.

- Je m'en doute.

Hook prend place à mes côtés. Il a l'air si calme et posé, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Moi, je me sens perdue, piégés et perdue. Vraiment perdue. Mais surtout piégée.

- Je vais pas y aller par quatre : je suis votre mentor. Je suis sensée vous aidez à remporter les Jeux.

Je m'arrête au mot sensé. Peut être nuance-t-elle la phrase en mémoire de ceux qu'elle n'a pas pu ramener chez eux. Une fois son rôle établit, on en vient au vif du sujet.

- Avez-vous un talent particulier ?

Instinctivement, j'ai envie de répondre non. Je ne sais pas me battre –à peine me défendre. Je ne sais pas me servir d'arme, sauf si on considère une canne à pêche comme arme. Je ne sais pas différencier un aliment comestible d'un poison. Je n'ai pas un bonne mémoire et, hormis les bateaux et les poissons, je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissance du monde extérieur.

- Je sais me battre, répond Hook avant moi. Aussi bien sur terre que dans l'eau. Je sais comment me servir de mon environnement à mon avantage. J'ai une bonne endurance.

- Je sais de quoi tu es capable et, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ça te serra suffisant dans l'arène.

Pas suffisant ? J'ai déjà vu Hook se battre et on me dit que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Je n'ai même pas un tiers de son talent et ce n'est pas suffisant. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Je vais mourir.

- Et toi Peach ?

- Je n'ais rien de particulier. Je ne sais pas me battre, j'ai à peine la force de soulever mon filet de pêche… Je ne suis pas plus intelligente qu'un autre. A moins qu'on considère que faire des filets de pêche est un talent, je ne crois pas avoir de botte secrète.

Elle plisse légèrement les lèvres et je crois qu'elle comprend que ce ne sera pas cette année que le district Quatre remportera les Hunger Games. Mags se tourne vers Hook.

- Tu peux rivaliser avec les tributs des districts inférieurs au Quatre. Mais ceux du Un et du Deux sont de vrais adversaires. Quant au filet, je suis sûre que nous pouvons en faire quelque chose. J'ai bien réussis en ne sachant me servir que de crochet. (Elle se tourne vers Ezla) Est-ce qu'on a les vidéos des autres moissons ?

- Euhm, oui, je crois qu'on peut y accéder dans le wagon trois.

On se lève prestement et y allons. Les wagons sont grands et spacieux, par les grandes fenêtres, on voit le district défiler sous nos yeux à toute vitesse. Je regarde la mer et me demande si c'est la dernière fois que je la vois. Surement. Hook aussi à se regard, comme un adieu silencieux. Quelque chose qui meurt peu à peu en lui.

L'espoir, peut être…

* * *

Mags ne mentait pas : les tributs du Un et du Deux sont effrayants. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Cette gamine –quatorze, quinze ans ?- du Deux qui est deux fois plus baraquée que moi. Son compatriote qui semble avoir tellement de rage en lui qu'il a même effrayé son hôtesse. Cette fille du Un qui avait l'air aussi frêle et fragile que Titus –ce gars du district Six qui était devenu totalement fou l'année dernière et avait viré au cannibalisme. Quant au garçon, son sourire suffisant en disait long sur ses capacités. C'était eux que les habitants avaient choisis, et ils l'avaient surement fait pour de bonne raison. Pas parce qu'il n'avait personne, comme nous. Ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais parce que chaque habitant croyait qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner.

Je me tourne vers le reste de l'équipe. Eux aussi en sont venus à la même conclusion.

Les têtes défilent et je remarque qu'il y a peu de véritable enfant. Sans doute la première année ou aucun gamin de douze ou treize ans participera. Je me demande ce qui a poussé chaque habitant à voté contre eux. Était-ce des cas particuliers ? Des délinquants ? Des Orphelins ? Ou juste des gamins qui n'avaient pas eus de chance ? Une tête retient mon attention : le tribut du Sept. Il a un corps robuste –presque un colosse- et une cicatrice qui lui traverse le visage de par en par en passant par son œil gauche.

Il me fait peur.

Finalement, les plus misérables –ceux qui n'auront clairement aucune chance- provienne du Douze, du Huit, du Cinq, du Trois et moi. Nous sommes rachitiques, pas bien imposant et sûrement les prochaines cibles des plus forts. Sur l'écran, je nous vois avancer sans grande conviction, le regard remplit d'incompréhension et nous nous ressemblons tellement.

Et j'ai peur. Peur de la façon dont je vais mourir.

- Vous aurez besoin d'alliés dans l'arène. C'est obligatoire.

Ça remarque me fait sortir de ma réflexion morbide. Je croise le regard d'Hook et d'un accord tacite –plus évident que tacite- nous savons que nous pouvons compter l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais attention, vous devez vous alliez avec des gens que vous n'aurez aucune peine à trahir. Et qui n'auront aucune peine à vous trahir aussi.

Nous comprenons ce qu'insinue Mags. On ne peut pas se choisir. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je ne pourrais pas le tuer –pourrais-je seulement tuer un mouche. Dans son regard, je vois qu'il hésite. Lui pourrait, s'il a une bonne raison. J'en ai une pour lui : mieux vaut un revenant que pas de revenant du tout.

- Le mieux serait de s'allier avec ceux du Un ou du Deux, propose Ezla qui est resté silencieux depuis trop longtemps.

Mags balaye la proposition d'un signe de main.

- Ils s'allieront déjà entre eux, vouloir les rejoindre, s'est se mettre soi-même une cible dans le dos.

- Je peux les battre, défit Hook avec un peu trop d'arrogance.

- C'est possible, avec une bonne stratégie, soutient Ezla.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être dans l'arène, coupe Mags.

Sa voix se brise et devient nettement moins douce. Il y a quelque chose de briser chez elle et à côté de moi, je sens Ezla se raidir.

- D'abord, tu paniques. Tu découvres les lieux et tu ne connais rien. Devant toi, tu vois la Corne d'Abondance. Il y a des armes, des réserves, des sacs qui contiennent dieu-sait-quoi. Tout ça, bien mit en évidence pour une seule chose : le bain de sang. Et ça commence, les têtes tombent, tu cours et tu te blesses. Puis vient la soif, parce que tu as trop couru. La peur qui te tord le ventre parce que tu sais que derrière chaque partie du décor ce cache un piège, un ennemi, un monstre. Puis la faim, celle qui te fait envisager la mousse qui pousse à l'abri des regards, l'escargot sur le rocher, la sève de l'arbre. La fatigue, car tu ne peux pas te permettre de fermer l'œil. Mais le pire, c'est quand tu croises ton premier tribut. Celui là même qui a vécu la même chose que toi, qui ne veut que survivre mais que tu dois tuer pour ne pas qu'il te tue. Parce qu'il finira bien par le faire.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Mags à le regard perdu, elle revit ces scènes, ressent ce qu'elle a sentit dans l'arène parce qu'elle ne peut pas oublier l'effet que ça fait. Mon sang se glace.

- Ce n'est pas une bagarre comme tu as vécu des tas, Hook. Tu vas devoir tuer. Mette fin à la vie d'un Homme. Le battre à mort. Ça, est-ce que ça, tu en es capable ?

Hook semble réaliser. Il avale difficilement sa salive alors qu'il se redresse sur son fauteuil.

- Parce que tes adverses en seront capable, eux.

J'ai envie de pleuré et ça me fait réaliser à quel je suis faible. A quel point je n'ai aucune chance dans cette arène. Ezla pose une main sur la mienne que je comprends que je suis bel et bien en train de pleurer. Ça semble ramener Mags à l'instant présent et elle me sourit tendrement. Pourquoi sourit-elle ? Je viens de lui prouver encore une fois que je ne fais que lui gaspiller son temps. Hook se renfrogne sur lui-même et nous restons dans le silence.

Parce que c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire : gardez le silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Le bain de sang est la première épreuve, pour en réchapper il n'y a qu'une solution : courir. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on entende, il faut courir. Le plus vite et le plus loin. Peu importe le nombre de personne qui s'effondrent à nos côtés, peu importe si notre allié nous appel à l'aide, il ne faut en aucun cas faire demi tour. Et surtout, ne pas essayer pas de nous retrouvez l'un l'autre.

* * *

Ca a été le dernier point abordé par Mags. Je crois que ça à surtout été la dernière chose qu'elle avait encore le courage d'avouer. Après ça, l'atmosphère était tellement pesante qu'Ezla a tenté par tous les moyens de nous dérider. Mais le silence persistait. Nous avons rejoins le wagon restaurant où des plats aussi beau qu'ils étaient bon nous attendaient et j'ai vécu le repas le plus silencieux de toute ma vie –alors que j'ai quasiment toujours vécu seule.

On a quitté chacun notre tour la table, moi la dernière parce que je me sentais mal d'abandonner Ezla qui faisait tant d'effort pour nous être agréable. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'on l'apprécierait d'au tant plus s'il n'avait cette perruque bleu qui nous agressait les yeux, mais… il n'aurait pas compris.

Après cette longue journée, je me retrouve enfin seule dans ma chambre. Isolée, en proie à mes réflexions. D'abord sur mon district : parce que je me sens trahis, peu importe qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils nous ont jeté en pâture. Le Capitole, qui attise ma haine un peu plus à chaque instant. Les Jeux enfin, car j'ai beau essayé de les pousser dans un coin de ma tête, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je ne peux pas y échapper.

J'ai accepté l'idée de mourir là-bas. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais Mags à soulevez deux nouveaux problèmes. Deux nouveaux murs à briser : comment vais-je mourir et si je vais tuer. Les têtes de chaque tribut flottent au dessus de moi. Je ne me vois en tuer aucun, mais je les vois tous me tuer. A quoi vais-je survivre dans l'arène ? Est-ce que je vais ressentir ce que Mags à décrit tout à l'heure ? Ou est-ce que je n'irai pas plus loin que le bain de sang ? Mais le plus important : vais-je faire un effort, alors que je sais déjà comment ça va se finir ? Pourquoi devrais-je me battre si je ne compte pas revenir chez moi ?

Je ne peux ni tuer, ni survivre. Mais j'ai peur.

C'est sûrement la peur qui guidera mes pas.

En tout cas c'est elle qui me guide jusqu'à la chambre d'Hook. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Parce que je ne suis pas la seule embarquée dans ce bateau. On doit bien être vingt-quatre à se demander ce qu'on fait là.

Je toque d'abord, puis colle mon oreille à la porte -elles sont si épaisses, comme est-ce que je peux entendre une quelconque réponse ? C'est un grognement qui me répond et l'idée que je le réveille peut être me vient à l'esprit. Trop tard, je rentre. Mais il ne dort pas, pas du tout même : torse nu allonger au sol, il a l'air de faire des pompes. Il s'entraîne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il après un silence de ma par.

Je reprends mes esprits, réellement perturbée. Non, ce n'est pas le fait de le voir à moitié nu en train de faire des exercices qui me perturbe –je viens du Quatre, des garçons à moitié nus en sueur, j'en vois tout les jours. C'est de voir les efforts qu'il fournit pour être au niveau pour les Jeux. Il se donne des chances de réussir alors que moi, je me lamente sur la fatalité. Je viens m'asseoir à sa hauteur, adossée à son lit.

- Alors tu penses avoir une chance ? Dis-je enfin.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'à dis Mags. J'ai une semaine et demie pour devenir plus fort que ce gars du Deux.

- Ou celui du Sept.

- Qui ?

- Le balafré.

Il semble réfléchir. Apparemment, le colosse ne l'a pas marqué, je me demande pourquoi. Il continue à faire une série et je suis incapable de lui parler. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, comment aborder le sujet qui me pend aux lèvres. Que je n'ai aucune chance de gagné, que je ne pourrais pas tuer et surtout pas lui. Que par conséquent, s'il pensait vraiment en avoir la force, j'aimerai qu'il gagne, parce qu'un revenant veut toujours mieux que pas de revenant. Mais le mot sacrifice refuse de sortir.

Au lieu de quoi, je joue mes mèches de cheveux. Ils sont d'un châtain délavés –à cause de la mer et du soleil, typique du Quatre. Ceux d'Hook sont aussi noir que la nuit –ce qui n'est pas si rependu chez nous. Mais nous avons les mêmes yeux. Menthe à l'eau, comme on dit là-bas.

- L'arène peut être un avantage, dit-il enfin.

- L'arène n'a jamais été un avantage pour personne.

Il s'arrête un instant, me lance un regard, l'air de dire "femme de peu de fois" avant de rependre ses exercices.

- Il y a huit ans, c'était une toundra et la moitié des tributs sont mort au deuxième jour. Sauf les tributs du Huit qui ont su se confectionner des manteaux. Et plus tard, grâce à des picots empoisonnés qu'il avait tissés, Woof a remporté ses Hunger Games.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il reprend.

- Il y a cinq ans, c'était une forêt et la fille du Sept s'en est sortie en grimpant au sommet d'un arbre.

- Ils ont abattu l'arbre pour qu'elle prenne par au combat. Et elle s'est fait tuée.

- Peut être, mais elle a survécu six jours. Six jour, Peach, ça a faillit être les Hunger Games les plus long de l'histoire. Et elle aurait pu gagner si elle avait fait l'effort de se battre.

Ses paroles ont l'effet d'un raz-de-marée. Il sait que j'ai abandonné dès que j'ai entendu mon nom. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche à faire. Me motiver ? Peine perdue.

- Il y a trois ans, quand ils avaient placé l'arène dans des mines, le Douze a connu son premier vainqueur. L'année dernière, parce qu'il savait comment était confectionné l'arène, Lick a pu se camoufler et est resté invisible aux yeux de tous. S'il n'avait pas eut son mouchard, jamais on ne l'aurait retrouvé.

Lick, le gagnant du Six qui avait plongé dans la morphine. Super exemple.

- Mais-

- Et l'année ou Mags a gagné...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase parce que je sais. Je sais comment Mags a gagné.

- C'était un océan, termine-je à sa place.

- L'arène peut nous être favorable. Tu sais tisser et je sais lancer un harpon. Nous savons tout les deux nous servir d'un crochet ou d'un hameçon. On sait nager, ce que peu de district savent. On sait se servir de couteaux.

- Oui, pour vider un poisson ! Pas égorger une personne.

Il garde le silence et je le remercie de ne pas dire tout haut que c'est presque la même chose.

- Nous sommes plus malin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- On sait lire dans le vent.

Je marque une pause involontaire, comme un flash back de mon district. On nous apprend à lire le vent et la mer. C'est une expression qui signifie avoir le sens de l'observation. Mais pas seulement. Quand on part en mer, il faut savoir guetter la tempête, les cours d'eau pour comprendre où vont les poissons, le vent aussi pour l'avoir toujours dans le dos. Mais lire le vent et la mer, c'est avoir ce sixième sens, comme on disait autrefois. L'instinct de ce qu'il y a, là où nos sens ne peuvent aller. C'est presque un don, celui de prévoir les catastrophes.

Je me souviens de ma gorge serrer quand Ezla à ouvert l'enveloppe et le manque de surprise quand le nom d'Hook, puis le mien a été sortie. L'instinct, nous l'avons tous au Quatre. Peut être est-ce notre seul avantage.

- Est-ce que se sera suffisant ?

- Non, mais c'est un bon début. L'un de nous peut rentrer à la maison

Hook se redresse et s'installe pour travailler ses abdos. Après un moment d'hésitation, je m'allonge à ses côtés et l'imite. Je ne pense toujours pas gagner, je suis toujours sûre de mourir, mais une détermination nouvelle vient de naître en moi : si Hook y croit, alors moi aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain je suis épuisée et j'ignore par quel miracle j'ai réussis à me hisser jusqu'à mon lit. Nous nous sommes entraînés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit –jusqu'au petit matin peut être ?- et je me demande si des séances de musculations changerons la donne. Après observation, je suis beaucoup moins rachitique que ce que je pensais, sans doute grâce aux activités de mon district –avancer contre vents et marrés est quelque chose de parfaitement anodin chez nous. Mais il est clair que je ne fais toujours pas le poids face aux tributs du Un, du Deux et ce gars du Sept.

Cette constations ébranle mes convictions. Après réflexion, je ne pense toujours pas faire le poids contre la moitié des tributs. Pourquoi est-ce que je déploie au tant d'effort ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : Hook m'avait presque convaincu hier.

- Bonjour ! s'écria Ezla, toujours pimpant celui-là.

Hook grommèle un "salut" et je lui souris amicalement. A peine assis, il se lance sur un débriefing de la journée, notre arriver au Capitole et le déroulement de la semaine à venir. Il est si enthousiaste et joyeux que je fini par me demander s'il comprend qu'il est en train de nous mener à l'abattoir. Certainement pas. Mags nous rejoins, à mi chemin entre "les chambres de l'hôtel sont sublimes" et "vous allez même pouvoir rencontrer le Président !' Je me souviens être passé devant sa chambre et avoir entendu des gémissements. Des sanglots, peut être, je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais des cernes sont creusées sur son visage et elle a l'air si fatigué.

- Bien dormis ? Nous demande-t-elle.

- Pas beaucoup.

Elle nous lance un regard interrogé : elle ne doit certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'on se soit entraîné.

- On a fait un peu d'exercice, explique Hook.

Mes muscles ricanent au "un peu", je suis à deux doigts d'avoir des courbatures.

- On a réfléchit hier, reprend-t-il. Sur notre talent. On n'est pas être pas excellent d'un un domaine, mais nous sommes bon dans plusieurs. Je pense que chercher une botte secrète n'est pas la bonne tactique à adopter. On devrait se concentrer sur des acquis qui se complètent.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ce qu'on a apprit au District. Ce qui t'as servit pour gagner tes Jeux. Et puis les point fort de chaque district, comment les déjouer. Ce qu'il y a évité et comment choisir un allié. On a réfléchit à tout ça.

- Ensemble ?

Nous hochons la tête en même temps. Mags plisse les lèvres, elle semble embêtée. Peut être parce qu'elle nous a déconseillé de nous choisir comme allié et que nous ne l'avons pas écouté. C'est vrai après tout, c'est notre mentor, si on commence déjà à lui désobéir, ce n'est pas gagné.

- Ca semble être une bonne tactique, tempère Ezla.

Mais Mags garde le silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens la pression monter en moi. Mon cœur accélère son rythme alors qu'il ne se passe rien de particulier : nous attendons juste qu'elle finisse de soupeser la situation. Contre toute attente, elle se tourne vers moi, ce qui me surprend puisque c'est Hook qui à parler en notre nom depuis le début.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ? Seule à seule ?

Je lance un regard interrogé au tour de moi. Ezla est aussi perdu que moi et Hook semble confiant. J'acquiesce difficilement en me levant et par à sa suite dans le wagon voisin. Après s'être assurée que la porte du wagon était bien fermées, elle me fait asseoir. D'abord silencieuse, elle me lance un sourire dont elle seule à le secret.

- J'ai du être le mentor de beaucoup d'enfants qui pensaient avoir leur chance. Nous, au Quatre, on manie des armes depuis toujours : trident, filet, hameçon, nœud, harpon. Nous sommes résistant, forgés par la marré. Nous avons plus d'aptitudes naturelles que n'importe qu'elle autre district.

Je n'arrive pas très bien à savoir où elle veut en venir, mais je continue de l'écouter avec attention.

- Pour tant, nous ne somme pas ceux qui reviennent le plus souvent. Nous sommes résistants, mais ceux qui gagnent sont fort. Ceux du Deux ont la rage de vaincre et ceux du Un sont toujours les plus soutenus, les plus proches du Capitole, mais surtout des sponsors. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir, j'ai toujours eut la réponse à cette question.

- Je n'ai rien.

Mags soupire, une mine désolée plaquer sur le visage.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu veux faire gagner Hook.

Je sursaute, surprise être aussi transparente. Bon, je ne m'en suis jamais caché mais, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçu, comme si elle en attendait plus de moi. Mais quoi ? Je ne vaux pas plus, ni mieux que n'importe quel autre tribut qui ceux sont avancé dans cette arène et qui sont mort avant qu'on ne leur donne une chance.

- Tu crois peut être sincèrement que tu préférerais qu'Hook gagne, mais quand tu seras dans l'arène, tu ne penseras qu'à ta propre survit et tu n'auras aucune stratégie. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de l'aider.

Elle s'arrête et reprend sur un ton grave.

- Je veux que tu essayes de te sauver.

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

Je ne lui avais pas demandé ce jour là, sans doute parce que je n'étais pas prête à entendre la réponse. Ou sûrement parce que je savais que je ne l'aurai comprise qu'en foulant le sol de l'arène. Mais, maintenant que je suis seule, dans cette crevasse à agoniser, je me dis que j'aurai du m'en tenir au plan.

J'aurai du tout faire pour qu'Hook survive et gagne.

Je n'aurai pas du laisser les choses s'inverser.

* * *

**Merci à Peetniss pour ses review, c'est très encourageant :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

L'arriver au Capitole est au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Des foules nous acclament alors que nous venons à peine d'arriver en gare. Des drapeaux à nos effigies flottent sur les murs et des confettis tombent du ciel. Le choque de voir tout ce monde nous accueillir ne me donne qu'une envie : faire demi tour et me cacher dans un compartiment. L'enthousiaste des citoyens –mais surtout leur accoutrement- m'effrayent plus qu'autre chose. Trop de couleur, trop de paillettes, si bien que j'ai l'impression de voir des Ezla décliner à toutes les couleurs.

- Souriez, nous glisse ce dernier entre ses dents serrées.

J'obéis et sourit de la façon la moins naturelle possible. Je vois mon visage sur les grands écrans et je me fais presque peur. Ce n'est que quand Mags apparaît dans mon dos que je me déride enfin. Quand les citoyens du Capitole l'aperçoivent, les acclamations redoublent d'intensité et plus personne ne fait attention au salut qu'Hook et moi adressons au public.

Le Capitole aime ses vainqueurs…

Mags nous prend tout les deux par une main et les soulève au dessus de nos têtes. C'est une de ses tactiques pour attirer les sponsors, sa manière à leur de dire : « je mise sur eux, alors vous aussi ». C'est une ovation et, même si je suis un petit peu gênée, je vois le regard d'Hook qui semble si confiant et je me ressaisis. Les Hunger Games ne commencent pas dans l'arène, mais quand on pose un pied au Capitole.

Très vite, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel qui accueille les tributs chaque année. Le hall est spacieux, mais envahit par des journalistes qui obstruent ma vision. Ezla avance comme si rien de lui barrait le chemin et nous chuchote de ne pas répondre aux questions. Je suis d'accord avec ça, sûre d'avoir du mal à répondre à : « _Comment on réagit vos parents ? Comment vivez-vous le choix de votre district ?_ »

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant l'ascenseur que je remarque les journalistes se tourner vers une autre source d'attention : les tributs du Deux. Ils ont cet air coriace plaqué au visage et ne semblent même pas impressionnés. Ils ont leur place en ces lieux. Je vois le mentor du Deux saluer Mags d'un hochement de tête et celle-ci plisse les lèvres. Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse de le voir. Je n'ai pas le temps détaillé mes rivaux –assassins- qu'elle nous précipite à l'intérieur. Je lance un regard à Hook, lui aussi à vu l'échange.

- L'hôtel à douze étages et chaque district à son propre étage, nous explique Ezla. On y loge votre escorte, vous avez chacun la votre. Ce sont les personnes qui vont vous pouponnez pour chacune de vos apparitions !

L'ascenseur s'arrête au quatrième étage et les portes s'ouvrent sur une jeune femme –la vingtaine peut être- et la première chose que je remarque chez elle est sa chevelure tigrée. Ses yeux en suite qui ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux d'un chat. Elle a un air hautain quand elle nous toise qui me met fortement mal à l'aise.

- C'est qui celle là ? Grogne Hook.

- Un peu de respecte, s'écrit Ezla. C'est Tigris, l'une de vos stylistes et une étoile montante du Capitole.

D'un signe de main, elle le fait taire et s'avance vers moi –bon sang, pourquoi vers moi ?

- Il n'y a rien à en tirer, critique-t-elle. Tout a fait anodine. Bon sang, je pensais que tout les gens du Quatre avaient un minimum de prestance, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à y être mutée. J'aurai mieux fait de demander le Un.

Elle me lâche le menton après m'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures puis se tourne vers Hook. Elle tente de l'approcher mais il recule.

- Ah, là, il y a plus matière à travailler.

Je dois avouer que je me sens vexée. Oui, bon, je n'ai rien d'une reine de beauté, mais delà à dire que je suis un cas désespéré, il ne faut pas exagérer. Dans un soupire, Ezla nous pousse à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur pour nous diriger vers le grand salon où nous attendent six personnes toutes plus colorer les unes que les autres –je commence à regretter les vêtements délavés du Quatre.

- Tu exagères, Tigris, Peach a du charme.

- Pas assez. Elle se ferra très vite oublier.

- Tu n'as cas la rendre inoubliable, suggère Mags. A moins que ce soit trop dur pour ton talent.

Tigris se retourner presque automatiquement, ses pupilles ayant prit la forme de fente –maintenant plus de doute possible, elle a bien les yeux d'un chat.

- Tu me sous-estime ? Je peux rendre n'importe qui attractif et attirant.

- Prouvez-le, dis-je avec une autorité sortie de je-ne-sais-où.

Elle me jauge à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils et fini pour sourire.

- Très bien, allons-y, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Elle me prend par le bras et siffle trois des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ils se retournent et je constate qu'ils sont de parfaites copies les uns des autres –jumeaux, clones, qui peut le savoir ? Ils comprennent qu'ils doivent nous suivre et s'exécutent illico, apparemment effrayés par Tigris . Moi-même je lance un regard paniqué en arrière qui n'est accueillit que par un sourire d'Hook, un salut de la main de Mags et une mine refrognée d'Ezla.

On m'entraîne dans ce que j'ai rebaptisé aujourd'hui : la salle des tortures. Mais qui était en réalité une salle de bain. Sans plus de considération ou de présentation –je ne sais toujours pas qui sont ses trois personnes à ma suite- on me déshabille et m'allonge sur la table. J'ai dépassé le stade la gêne et, alors que j'essaye de cacher les peu d'intimité qu'il me reste, Tigris balaye mes mains d'une tapette. Mes trois inconnus m'inspectent.

- Regardez-moi ça, elle a les ongles tellement abîmés, l'eau de mer les a presque rongés ! C'est un massacre.

Non, ça c'est moi pendant le train.

- Et ses cheveux ! Mon dieu, ses cheveux, ils sont tellement secs, on dirait de la paille ! Ah, elle pèle, c'est immonde. Les crèmes, vous connaissez, chez vous ?

J'hausse les sourcil tellement je suis choquée -et énervée- par le manque tact. Je ne sais pas qu'ils sont, mais ils vont vite comprendre qui je suis.

- Oh, bien sûr qu'on connaît les crèmes, c'est nous qui les fabriquons. Comme la plus par de vos cosmétiques. Vous savez pourquoi on ne les utilise pas ? Parce qu'on sait ce qu'il y a dedans.

Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux intrigués, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- De la graisse de poisson.

C'est un mensonge, mais ça fait du bien de voir leurs mines dégoûtées. A côté, Tigris sourit quelque peu, étonnée, elle semble s'amuser. Elle s'approche et il y a vraiment quelque chose de félin dans son attitude.

- Quelle genre de tribut es-tu ? Me demande-t-elle. Le genre à ne pas voir le soleil ou à le suivre aveuglement ?

Je ne comprends pas sa question et elle balaye –c'est un toc chez elle ou quoi ?- ses interrogations de la main. Elle tourne autour de la table et s'arrête après un moment. On dirait un chat et je suis sa proie.

- Lavez-la, épilez-la et faites lui une beauté zéro.

Je n'ai pas le droit à plus d'explication que des jets d'eaux m'aspergent de tout les côtés. On me lève les bras, les pieds, on me retourne, on s'attaque à mes cheveux.

- Bon sang, s'écrit l'un des trois frères –après avoir observé une légère différence dans leur regard j'en ai conclu qu'ils étaient des triplé. Tu ne t'es jamais coiffée ? C'est pire qu'une crinière.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'un hurlement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je me relève pour voir quel genre de torture est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé et je découvre une partie de ma toison arracher à l'aide de bande de cire.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle, déclare Tigris et se recoiffant dans la glace. Et toi, tu vas en baver.

J'ignore combien de temps dure encore cette séance "salon de beauté", mais après y avoir survécu je ne suis sûre que d'une chose : on ne m'y reprendra plus !

Habiller d'un simple peignoir, je suis maintenant assise dans une chambre, la mienne sûrement, en face de ma styliste et de ses clones –oui, l'hypothèse des clones est revenu quand ils ont commencé à s'exprimer en même temps. Les quatre réfléchissent sur ce qu'ils vont faire de moi.

- Alors, reprend Tigris en pleine réflexion. Quel genre de tribut es-tu…

- Je pense-

Elle me fait taire d'un mouvement de main –grand bleu, mais c'est des griffes que je vois ?

- Tu n'es pas très belle. Mais il y a peu de belles tributs cette année. Tu fais pale figure sur les écrans, c'est à peine si tu comprends ce qu'il t'arrive…

Oui, bon, d'accord…

- L'écume, dit-elle enfin dans un sourire victorieux. Ton ami est l'océan, calme et imprévisible, mais toi, tu es l'écume qui se forme qu'en tout s'agite au tour de toi. Je parie que tu ne sortais pas du lot avant qu'on te désigne pour les Hunger Games.

J'acquiesce sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ces paroles sont imprégnées de vérité.

- Tu es ce qui reste quand la vague a atteint le bord. Tu es l'écume.

Elle se tourne vers mon équipe de préparation.

- Pour le défilé, vous lui ferez une base, non, un trait bleu océan qui s'étale sur du gris, ça mettra ses yeux en valeur. Pas de bronzage pour elle, pour ses lèvres je veux un bleu très pale. Quant à la coiffure, on les éclaircit, ils devront être lâché mais entièrement mit sur la droite. La droite, pas la gauche !

Enfin, elle se tourne vers moi et ses pupilles ont pris cette forme ronde qu'ont les chats quand ils s'amusent.

- Quant à toi, ta robe sera la plus inoubliable. Tu auras intérêt à lui faire honneur.

* * *

A table, Ezla nous complimente sur notre mine radieuse. En effet, à nous voir, il est difficile de croire qu'on sort à peine du Quatre et que nous avons passé très peu de nuit à dormir. Hook cependant, ne semble pas du tout ravi de sa séance de torture. Les "poils" sont signe de virilité chez nous et Hook était sûrement le garçon le plus virile que j'ai connu. Pendant le repas, on refait un topo, sur le défilé de char et le centre d'entraînement. Le styliste d'Hook se fait totalement manger par Tigris qui a déjà tout prévu. Je ne veux pas prendre partie, mais je préfère cependant ce que nous propose cette dernière : l'écume et l'océan. Plutôt que "Pirate"… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un pirate.

- Ne vous laissez pas impressionnez par les autres districts, si vous vous montrez droit, fier et courageux, alors aux yeux du Capitole, vous aurez au tant vos chances que n'importe quel autre, affirme Tigris en sirotant un cocktail. En plus, je connais les autres stylistes, ils feront encore quelque chose de nul. Tant que vous m'avez moi, tout ira bien de ce côté-là.

Beaucoup trop d'arrogance alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi elle est capable. Je pense que ça la mènera à sa perte. Ou je l'espère… Je ne sais pas encore.

- Pour le centre d'entraînement, reprend Mags. Ne montrer pas tout ce que vous savez faire.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que pour ça, il faudrait que je sache faire quelque chose.

- Et observer bien ceux qui vous entourent. Vous pouvez apprendre d'eux, comme l'a dit Hook. Leur point fort peuvent aussi révéler leur point faible. C'est pendant ces entraînements d'une semaine que ce forme les alliances, ni avant, ni après.

Quand Mags nous parle d'alliance, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous fait la morale. Mais quand je vois Hook, Hook qui est l'une des rares personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance, je ne comprends pas comme je pourrais faire si je ne l'avais pas comme allié. Et je sais qu'il pense pareil. Nous quittons la table rapidement, parce qu'il faut habituer nos estomacs à manger peu et chacun va dans sa chambre. Par la fenêtre, le soleil se couche et j'entends au loin des cris de fête et des lumières qui éclairent le ciel. J'en conclu que les districts du Cinq et du Six viennent d'arriver. Après demain, dès que le Onze et le Douze seront là, nous paraderons devant Panem. Une boule se creuse dans mon estomac. Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur et encore une fois, c'est cette peur qui me dirige vers la chambre d'Hook. Je toque, il me dit d'entrer et j'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il est encore en train de s'entraîner. Des tractions.

Quand nos regards se croisent, il se décale et j'en conclu qu'il veut que je prenne place à ses côtés.

- J'ai pas assez de force dans les bras pour ça.

- Je t'ai vu relever un filet remplit de poissons qui devait faire deux fois ton poids.

J'hésite.

- Si tu ne muscle pas tes bras, tu ne pourras pas grimper aux arbres.

Et encore une fois, Hook arrive à me convaincre de continuer à me battre. Rien n'est jamais perdu avec lui. Je m'avance et saisit la barre –qui retient le rideau de douche à la base- et tire sur mes bras aussi fort que possible. Tremblante, j'arrive à peine à hisser ma tête jusqu'à la barre et me laisse tomber.

- Non, non, non, tu t'y prends mal. Tu tords tes mains et c'est pas ta tête que tu veux soulever ! Plis des bras et prends une grande inspiration pour soulever tes épaules.

Je m'exécute et, même si j'arrive à aller plus haut qu'il y a quelque instant, ce n'est toujours pas fameux.

- N'abandonne pas. Persiste, on ne s'arrêtera que quand tu auras réussis à faire passer ta tête au dessus de cette barre.

Je le regarde et il est sérieux. Ca pourrait prendre toutes la nuit qu'il ne me laissera pas quitter la salle de bain sans avoir réussit cet exercice. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils essayent tous de me donner mes chances ? Est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment en moi ?

Mais je ne suis que l'écume.

Encore une fois, nous nous exerçons jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, une nuit pour faire une seule traction potable et pour tant, Hook me félicite. Je n'ai plus de bras, c'est le prix à payer de cette petite victoire.

J'ai l'impression que mes jours s'allongent et que ça ne s'arrangera pas en allant. Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut le mieux : s'entraîner à peu dormir –comme nous faisons avec la nourriture- ou tout faire pour être totalement reposés avant le Jour-J. Mais mon cerveau refuse de ce questionner plus longtemps. Je suis trop fatiguée, si bien que le seul lit que j'arrive à atteindre est celui de Hook. Celui-ci arrive et rigole en voyant la pauvre loque que je suis.

- Bon, d'accord.

J'en conclu qu'il accepte ce petit échange de lit pour cette nuit. J'articule un vague « bonne nuit » auquel il me répond avant de sortir pour gagner ma chambre. Je sens tout mon corps se décontracter et ferme les yeux.

Et j'ai l'impression qu'à peine deux minutes se sont écroulés entre cet instant et celui où on me réveille. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on me réveille, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux que je surprends Hook au dessus de ma tête.

- Lève-toi, raie-manta, une journée d'exercices nous attend.

Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière et soupire grandement. Depuis le train, ça doit être l'une des phrases que j'entends le plus souvent. En reprenant peut à peu conscience de mon corps –ça y est, je les ai mes courbatures- je réalise que je suis plus dans une position étoile de mer que raie-manta. Et je pue.

- Il faut que je me douche.

- C'est au planning. Douche, petite déjeuner, musculation, repas, exercices, douche, repas, musculation.

Je n'ai même pas la force de soupirer : je sais qu'il fait ça pour m'aider.

Je sais que ça m'aidera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

- Mon dieu, quelle sale mine ! On dirait que quoi que je fasse, tu réussiras toujours à saboter mon travail !

Tigris soulève mon menton et inspecte chaque centimètre de mon visage.

- Mais tu ne les avais pas ces cernes hier !

Impossible de me dérober, cette femme à une poigne de fer.

- Tu veux vraiment t'afficher devant tout Panem avec cette tête ? Tu cherches à me faire honte ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciels, encore une fois, elle en fait des tonnes. Enfin, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une tête de déterrée : Hook ne vaut pas mieux que moi. En même temps, nous venons de vivre trois jours d'intense entraînement et la tension est plus que palpable.

D'abord parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous défilons. En suite parce qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Enfin –et des plus étrange- Mags ne semble pas du tout de bonne humeur et ce, depuis qu'elle nous a surprit hier pendant une séance de musculation. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, d'ailleurs, sur le coup elle n'avait absolument rien dit. Mais elle était devenue froide à notre égard et cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Tigris lâche un soupire d'exaspération qui me ramène à la réalité.

- Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de faire des miracles, mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander.

Elle se tourne vers le côté "superficielle" de la table –qui réunit le styliste d'Hook, Ezla et les membres de notre escorte- pendant que je me penche vers Hook.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Mags agit étrangement.

- Si.

- A cause de nous ?

- Surement.

Son manque d'intérêt m'agace. Mags est notre mentor, si nous ne lui plaisons pas, comment pouvons-nous plaire au Capitole ? Et puis… Je n'aime pas la voir si fermé. J'ai l'impression de la revoir pendant les jeux, alors qu'elle s'était construit une carapace d'insensibilité pour… Survivre.

A la fin du repas je n'y tiens plus et me faufile entre mon escorte pour rejoindre mon mentor.

- Hé, où crois-tu aller ? Me rappelle à l'ordre Tigris mais je l'ignore superbement.

- Mags !

Celle-ci s'arrête et se retourne surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est aux aguets depuis notre arriver au Capitole et l'idée que je n'ai rien à voir avec son comportement étrange m'effleure l'esprit.

- Est-ce que vous… Euh… Ca va ?

Elle plisse les lèvres à nouveau avant de sourire et pendant un instant, elle est de retour.

- Oui.

Mais ça ne dure qu'instant.

- Vous savez je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Elle soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent.

- Je pense que tu as plus à te soucier de ta propre personne que de moi.

- Moi je ne le pense pas.

J'essaye d'avoir l'air confiante et autoritaire, mais je ne fais qu'arracher un petit rire à mon interlocutrice, qui n'est pas sans me vexer.

- Voilà, montre ce visage aux autres tributs et tu peux être sur qu'ils te craindront au tant que tu les crains.

L'étonnement ce lit sur mon visage et je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Linus, Venus et Clonus –j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir leurs prénoms- m'attrapent pour m'emmener dans la salle des tortures.

* * *

Le hall dans lequel nous attendons est impressionnant. Les chariots sont impressionnants. Les tributs sont impressionnants. Car pour la première fois en ses 25e Hunger Games, nous sommes tous réunis. Si certain m'avait donné des frissons, les voir en vrai était tout autre chose. Je réalise enfin que ces gens –ces personne qui ont été arraché à leur district - vont entrer dans l'arène avec moi. C'est avec eux que je viverai mes derniers instants.

- Mon dieu… Et dire qu'il a fallut une tonne de fond de teint pour ça. Heureusement que c'est le Capitole qui régale. Mais… Oui. Oui, on peut dire que je me suis sur passée.

Tigris me lance un grand sourire –sans doute pour me montrer ses nouveaux crocs qu'elle s'est fait poser la veille.

- Je me suis trompée, tu n'es peut être pas un cas désespérée.

Je le prends comme un compliment. Alors que Linus tentent de dompter mes cheveux –chose qu'il essaye de faire depuis ce matin- je détaille les tenus des autres tributs. Je détaille surtout les autres tributs. Dans ce tas là se trouve peut être mon futur allié et, alors qu'Hook entre dans ma vision, je me dis qu'il y a aussi le futur vainqueur. Sur son passage, certaine tête se retourne. Loin d'être un colosse, c'est vrai qu'Hook attire le regard et sa tenu n'arrange rien : elle rappelle les fonds marins, comme un dégrader et pendant un instant, le scintillement de sa chemise me donne l'impression de voir la mer en mouvement.

- Belle tenue.

- Belle ? BELLE ? S'énerve Tigris. MAGNIFIQUE !

Elle s'éloigne en s'égosillant que nous n'avions pas assez de goût pour reconnaître le talent à l'état brute. Ma robe est blanche parsemée de gris pour lui donner du relief, ouverte sur la gauche, elle s'étale sur mon côté droit, donnant l'impression d'une vague terminant sa course sur le rivage.

Je souris bien malgré moi : je suis l'écume.

Au loin je vois les tributs du Un, auréolé d'or, comme une tiare qui se terminera en manteau incrusté de pierre précieuse, habiller de simple toges blanche. Éblouissant. J'entends Tigris grommeler à côté de moi.

- Ce stupide vantard de Bélénos, il n'en manque pas une pour me voler la-

Elle s'interrompe quand ledit Bélénos s'approche de nous avec ses tributs à sa suite.

- Tigris !

- Bélé !

Ils se font une bise exagérée et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard moqueur à Hook, qui en fait de même.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir, tes tributs sont…

Il nous lance un regard en nous désignant de la main avant de faire une grimace.

- Enfin, on ne choisit pas ses tributs. Ah si, cette année, oui !

Ils rigolent et nous nous raidissons, aussi bien nous que ceux du Un. D'ailleurs, ceux ci nous toisent avec beaucoup d'intérêt et au regard d'Hook, je comprends qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ce laisser marcher lui les pieds. Je relève alors le menton pour les regarder d'un air supérieur et ça les fait hausser les sourcils. J'aurai essayé.

- Lux et Shone, se présentent le garçon –Shone.

- Peach et Hook, répondit ce dernier.

- Non mais regardez-les, nos petits tributs adorés, s'écrit Bélénos. Presque copain comme cochon, ça sent la bonne alliance ça, non ?

- Oh, nous verrons bien, qui sait lequel sortira le couteau en premier, répond Tigris dont les sous entendus n'échappent à personne.

Ils rigolent à nouveau et se quittent dans un au revoir d'une fausseté sans pareille. Nous nous contentons de les regardez s'éloigner. Cet échange me laisse vide je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser, je ne suis même pas effrayée ou fataliste -comme j'ai l'habitude de l'être- mais vide. Je repense à Mags et sa carapace quand on lui parle de ses jeux et je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que je suis entrain de faire : j'érige des murs. Ainsi, peut être, j'éviterai qu'on m'atteigne.

- Un jour je prendrai ta place, feule Tigris avant de se tourner vers nous. Massacrez-les. Ces gens du Un ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville.

Je sens un réel énervement dans sa voix et je me souviens qu'elle avait dit vouloir aller au Un. Peut être que c'est Bélénos qui lui a prit sa place. Mais ça reste encourageant, Tigris semble persuader que nous pouvons leur faire face.

Une sorte de gong retentit dans le hall et chacun lève la tête pour voir d'où sort ce bruit.

- C'est l'heure, nous prévient Ezla. En piste.

Il nous sourit et nous montons sur le chariot.

- Non, non ! Tu dois être à droite, Peach ! A droite !

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et nous échangeons de place. Alors que chacun retourne à sa place, nous attendons le top départ quand des cris surviennent dans notre dos.

- Ce n'est qu'un cheval, Shaft ! Un putain de cheval ! Il va pas te bouffer !

C'est un spectacle impressionnant. J'ai du mal à les reconnaître avec cette distance, mais c'est bien la fille du Sept qui cri sur son colosse de compère. Le balafré.

Il est encore plus imposant que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais il y a dans son attitude quelque chose de… presque enfantin . De nettement moins effrayant que ce que j'avais cru voir lors de sa moisson. Peut être parce que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il craigne quelque chose et encore moins les chevaux.

Mais ce qui attire le plus mon regard, c'est sa cicatrice. Même à cette distance, elle reste visible tant elle marqué sur son visage. Quand je croise son regard par inadvertance, il semble si malheureux.

- Il a l'air moins coriace que ce que tu m'as dis, chuchote Hook –et je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

« Que les tributs se mettent en place, le défiler va commencer. »

Ni une, ni deux, nous nous mettons les uns derrières les autres, par ordre de district et mon cœur s'emballe. Je vais parader devant Panem. Ce n'est le genre de chose que l'on imagine aisément.

- Montrez leur qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en vous, vous n'êtes pas obligé de sourire, mais saluez-les tous. Et quand le président Whiff fera son discours, ayez l'air concerné.

Je m'imprègne de conseil d'Ezla et notre chariot ce met en marche. Le stress monte à mesure que nous approchons des grandes portes et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main sur mon cœur. Je sais que ma respiration est lourde parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire face à une mer de gens.

Quand nous entrons dans la lumière je crois que je cesse de respirer. Ce n'est que la main d'Hook qui me permet de reprendre mon souffle. Il me sert l'épaule et me ramène sur terre, là où il me reste encore des choses à faire. Je salut d'abords, timidement, puis une phrase de Tigris me revient en mémoire : je suis l'écume qui se forme quand tout s'agite au tout de moi. Je lève alors le bras bien haut, la main d'Hook sur mon épaule me donnant assez de force pour criez au monde que je suis là.

Je suis là pour les Hunger Games.

* * *

J'ai le souvenir des acclamations qui se tarissent quand le Président levait ses bras en signe d'apaisement. Je le vois, tout en haut de son estrade, souriant et pour tant, si différent de sur les écrans. Je n'entends pas son discours sur l'honneur et la gloire éternelle. Je ne vois que son tient blafard et ses cernes creusées.

A ses côtés se tient Coriolanus Snow aussi raide qu'un chien de chasse au aboie. Le bras droit du Président, son homme de main, son confident, son apprenti enfin, peu importe comment ils l'appellent au Capitole, chez nous, on le surnommait l'Ombre. Les peuples de Panem avait toujours connu le Président Whiff et n'imaginait pas un jour voir quelqu'un prendre sa succession, encore moins Snow. Pas moi. Snow est un opportuniste : il avait la tête froide et le regard d'un conquérant. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'un jour, il sera à la tête de Panem, et ma seule réjouissance est de savoir que je serais morte avant de voir ça. Il y a quelque chose de perfide chez cet homme, quelque chose qui me faisait le craindre plus que le Président lui-même.

* * *

**Merci à Lou Celestia, Laura et Peetniss ****pour leurs reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est suivit :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews (Peetniss -toujours :)-, Laura, Guim0veX5, Hutcher40) rien ne fait plus plaisir que de savoir qu'on est suivit.**

**Je précise aussi, pour répondre à Hutcher40 que je ne suis pas Hubert de Hunger Games France, mais Ivy de Gotham City. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le premier jour au centre d'entraînement, je suis anxieuse, car pour la première fois, il n'y a ni journalistes ni escortes qui nous séparent des autres tributs. Au contraire, nous sommes réunis dans une salle close, entourés d'armes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres.

- Vous êtes là pour représentez vos districts, pour porter vos couleurs avec honneurs. Ils vous ont choisis, prouvez-leurs qu'ils avaient raisons. Nous sommes là pour vous aidez à gagner les Hunger Games.

L'instructeur en chef est un beau parleur, j'ai presque envie de le croire et vu la tête de certains tributs, j'en conclus que je ne suis pas la seule. Assis dans un demi-cercle, je sais que les choses commencent maintenant. Mags nous a dit de faire attention à ce que nous faisons et disons, certaines choses peuvent nous sauver la vie d'autre nous condamner. Même si j'ai hoché la tête, je dois avouer ne pas totalement avoir comprit ses paroles.

- Certains seront tentés de rester aux stands d'armement, mais la plus par d'entre vous mourrons de causes naturelles : le froid, la faim, la soif, l'infection sont au tant à craindre que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de ne négliger aucune activité. Enfin, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas dans l'arène : s'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous entre-tuer.

Je me demande si c'est déjà arrivé, des tributs qui commencent à se battre dès le centre d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on en est déjà parlé, ce qui me laisse penser que ça a du se dérouler pendant les premiers jeux… Quand personne n'était encore habitué aux Hunger Games.

Comme me l'a conseillé Mags, je vais d'ateliers en ateliers. Je prends garde à m'y retrouver avec des tributs différents, pour examiner leur comportement, leurs manières, leurs atouts. Certain seront mes alliés, d'autres mes ennemis. Mais peu de mots sont échangés, si bien que je me contente d'observer. Peu de groupes se sont formés : ceux du Deux et du Un restent ensembles, les deux tributs du Sept se suivent, les restes se sont séparés. Moi-même je me suis éloignée d'Hook, certaine que nous couvrirons plus de terrain ainsi.

Tout est si silencieux, quand on passe outre des instructions. J'ai l'impression que personne n'osent parler à voix hautes.

Si bien que quand nous quittons la salle, la seule chose que je peux répondre à Ezla quand il me demande comme c'est passé ma journée, c'est un haussement d'épaule.

* * *

Le deuxième jour est déjà plus mouvementé. Premier cris d'encouragement de la par du tribut du Un -Shone, si ma mémoire est bonne- quand sa compère -Lux ?- passe le parcourt. Des grognements de luttes pour ceux à l'atelier de combat au corps à corps. Le sifflement des armes au stand de tire.

De mon côté je me contente d'activités calmes : en compagnie de la fille du Six j'apprends à poser des pièges, le gars du Huit se montre particulièrement doué pour le camouflage, avec le gars du Trois j'apprends à faire du feu, les deux du Douze ne quittent pas le stand de survit. Je vois au loin le gars du Deux saisir un boulet et l'envoyer contre une cible mouvante.

Je lance un regard à Hook, celui-ci ne rate pas une seconde des agissements des tributs du Un et du Deux. Mags nous a dit de nous méfier d'eux et très vite je comprends pourquoi. Ils n'ont pas le même niveau que beaucoup d'autre.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls qui m'étonnent. Ceux du Sept et du Dix montrent plusieurs aptitudes impressionnantes : reconnaître un aliment comestible d'un autre, déplacer des poids. La fille du Dix notamment –Lisel je crois- montre un talent certain à manier le fouet, chacun de ses claquements me donner des frissons. Et je ne cesse de m'interroger : ont-ils été choisis pour leurs aptitudes ?

J'entends des exclamations sur ma droite et y découvre Hook au stand de tire. Certain se sont arrêtés pour observer et je le vois saisir une lance. Il la jette sur le mannequin et touche sa cible en plein cœur. Hook sourit et derrière lui, je vois les tributs du Deux acquiesciez d'approbation. Je grommelle : heureusement que Mags nous avait dit de ne pas montrer notre potentiel.

- C'est comme lancer un harpon, me dit Hook en s'approchant.

- D'accord, dis-je avec détachement. Je suis sûre que ça en impressionne plus d'un.

D'un coup d'œil, il comprend et se penche sur moi. Je crois qu'on nous observe.

- Tu es ma seule alliée.

- Pour l'instant, dis-je plus bas –je ne veux pas qu'on comprenne que nous sommes en désaccord. Mais quand tu serras dans l'arène, tu voudras sûrement quelqu'un qui puisse assurer tes arrières.

Je me lève sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Je suis un peu en colère contre lui, mais surtout contre moi. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Cette histoire d'alliés me taraude plus que ce que je ne veux bien avouer. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger l'un l'autre et que nous avons besoin d'aide.

Mais plus important, je ne veux pas qu'on soit "les derniers". Il me faut quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Quelqu'un qui pourra… Je n'arrive pas à formuler cette pensée. Je ne veux pas.

Je me dirige rapidement –pour qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas être rattrapée- vers le stand des aliments comestibles et-

- Mais non imbécile ! Ca, c'est du poison ! DU POISON ! C'est jaune, nom d'un pin ! Même un abrutit comme toi devrait le comprendre !

Les cris de la fille du Sept attirent tous les regards et je suis au tant surprise par la réaction de son compère –Shaft, ça, je l'ai bien retenu- qui se terre sur lui-même en baissant la tête.

- Désolé, Leaf, dit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

- Désolé ?! Désolé ! C'est ce que tu diras dans l'arène après avoir mangé des baies empoisonnées ?

A nouveau il se ratatine sur lui-même – si c'est possible- et Leaf se détourne de lui, furibonde. J'observe Shaft et vois ses épaules se soulever, comme s'il sanglotait.

L'institutrice est visiblement dépassée par la situation, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir un colosse pleurer comme un enfant. Je m'approche d'eux et prend place. Il me semble si inoffensif et le temps d'un instant, je soupçonne une tactique. Si c'en est une, elle marche, car je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrit.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal avec le poison.

Il renifle sans relever la tête.

- Mais, tu sais, je suis sûre qu'ensemble on peut y arriver.

J'ai l'impression de parler au petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu et c'est étrange.

- Tu perds ton temps, siffle Leaf. Cet imbécile ne le retiendrait pas, même si tu lui donnais tout une vie pour l'apprendre.

Je lui lance un regard noir auquel elle répond par un simple haussement d'épaule dédaigneux. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Shaft et celui-ci relève la tête.

- Elle a raison, me chuchote-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa cicatrice. C'est à cause d'elle.

- Shaft, coupe Leaf. On t'a déjà dit de ne pas en parler, tu veux que tout le monde se contre toi !?

Il baisse à nouveau la tête.

- Désolé, Leaf.

- Euh, bon, ce n'est pas grave, reprend l'instructrice. Je vais réexpliquer.

Ca a été une journée perturbante et le soir, je ne vais pas m'entraîner avec Hook. Je reste dans ma chambre à réfléchir, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de solutions à mes problèmes, ni réponse à mes questions. Je profite de mon insomnie pour faire des exercices. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, après tout.

* * *

Au troisième jour, je n'ai qu'une préoccupation : me trouver des alliés. Très vite je comprends qu'il ne me suffit pas de choisir, je dois aussi être choisie. Et c'est une autre histoire. Je n'ose pas me faire remarquer. Je n'ose pas tenter une activité et m'y mettre à fond : je sais que si je persiste à ne rien faire, personne ne voudra de moi parce que je serais trop faible. Mais si j'essaye et que j'échoue, ils comprendront qui je suis, ce que je vaux réellement.

En sortant du centre d'entraînement, je me sens mélancolique et je n'adresse la parole à personne.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je voudrais parler, c'est Mags. J'ai besoin de mon mentor.

De retour à l'hôtel, je me décide à aller la voir –le silence dont elle fait preuve ses derniers jours ébranle le peu de convictions que j'ai obtenu et je ne peux plus me laisser abattre. Je la trouve sur le canapé, un verre à la main. La télé est allumé et elle a le regard perdu sur l'écran : une moisson. Je ne reconnais personne, j'en conclu qu'il agit d'une année précédente. La sienne peut être ? Non, elle nous entend arriver et éteint sur l'image de Dirk, le gagnant des 21e Hunger Games, le mentor du Deux.

Je me plante devant elle et un regard suffit pour qu'elle comprenne que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Allons prendre l'air, dit-elle simplement.

Je pars à sa suite. Avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, Hook me lance un regard interrogé et je lui réponds par un sourire. J'espère qu'il comprend qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Mags nous amène au sommet de l'hôtel et me guide jusqu'au toit. De là haut, nous avons une vue panoramique sur le Capitole. Un souvenir de ma mère m'emmenant sur une falaise pour voir les bateaux s'éloigner me revient en mémoire et je souris.

- Tous semblent plus insignifiant quand on prend de la hauteur.

Une bourrasque fait voler nos cheveux. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'essaye de me souvenir de l'odeur de la mer –je ne l'ai quitté que depuis six jours et je l'ai presque déjà oublié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande doucement Mags.

- Je me repose trop sur Hook.

Elle ne semble pas du tout l'étonner et soudain, je me rends compte qu'elle a essayé de m'y préparer.

- Je dois choisir un allié et être choisie en retour. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir dans l'arène.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te battre ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'y échapperai pas : je ne vais pas me réveiller dans mon lit après avoir rêvé de tout ça, je ne vais pas non plus revenir dans mon district après être entrée dans la légende, je vais mourir dans cette arène. Mais j'ai ce sentiment atroce qui s'accroche à mes tripes : l'espoir.

- Je ne pense pas y arriver. Mais ce serait vraiment honteux de ne pas donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Elle me sourit, il y a une sorte de fierté dans son regard et je me sens ragaillardie. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit sur le ton de la confidence.

- Nous allons réfléchir sur la meilleure tactique à adopter pour te trouver des alliés sans avoir à trop te dévoiler.

Je réponds à son sourire et je la vois qui se détourne.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais vous parler…

Ce deuxième point est hautement plus personnel. Je voudrais lui parler de son comportement mais très vite, les phrases s'emmêlent dans ma tête. Est-ce que je peux vraiment me permettre d'aborder ce sujet ?

- Vous…

J'hésite.

- Mags, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je sais que ça nous concerne. Depuis que vous nous avez surprit en train de nous entraîner, vous avez changé. Quel mal y a-t-il à s'entraîner ? Nous ne faisons que mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ! Et il n'y a pas que ça, depuis que nous sommes au Capitole vous… vous…

Je me tais car je lis beaucoup trop de tristesse dans son regard. Je réalise sans comprendre que la vie d'un vainqueur est bien loin du conte de fée qu'on nous promet. Il y a forcement anguille sous roche. Qu'est-ce qui pousse Mags à agir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que le Capitole peut bien lui faire ?

- Vous avez peur ?

Elle hausse le sourcil et je crois que j'ai touché dans le mille. Mags s'appuie sur le rempart et je crains de la voir vaciller. J'ai peut être été trop directe.

- Oui, dit-elle dans soupir. J'ai peur pour l'avenir.

Elle s'arrête de parler, je crois qu'elle hésite. J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler… Il y a tellement d'autre chose auquel tu dois penser.

- Non. Dites-moi.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je dois vraiment avoir l'air convaincante car elle soupire de résignation.

- Dirk… Je crois qu'il n'est jamais vraiment sorti de l'arène.

C'était donc bien la moisson des 21e Jeux de la Faim qu'elle visionnait.

- Il y a deux ans, il m'a parlé d'un projet. Quelque chose de fou et d'inconcevable. Il disait que c'était pour donner plus de chance de s'en sortir, pour ceux qui serait désignés.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que Dirk aurait pu trouver pour améliorer les chances de gagner, mais s'il avait vraiment trouvé un moyen, où était le mal ?

- Il voulait entraîner les futurs tributs. Créer une sorte de programme où chaque enfant pourrait s'inscrire et s'entraîner au maniement des armes, à la survit… Toutes ses choses essentielles dans les Hunger Games.

Elle marque une pose et je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de mais. Ces tributs du Deux qui avaient l'air de parfaitement bien se servir de couteau et de poids… Qui savait faire du feu… Reconnaître un aliment comestible d'un autre… Je rêve soudain d'entendre un mais.

- Mais le Président Whiff à refuser ce programme. Car il est évident que chaque district n'auront ni l'argent, ni les gagnants nécessaires pour se faire entraîner. Whiff a toujours voulu des jeux équitables.

Pour une fois que le Président Whiff pensent à être équitable, je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous au Capitole et malheureusement, notre cher Président subit une pression. Snow, par exemple, appuie le programme et la santé du Whiff décline… Tout ça me rappelle inlassablement que je ne peux rien y faire.

J'avale douloureusement ma salive et je sais que je me mets à trembler.

- Ca me rappelle que peu importe le nombre d'effort que je fais, je ne peux pas tous vous ramener, que je suis obligée de vous regarder vous entretuez dans l'espoir qu'au moins un s'en sorte. Mais même après ça… Même si ça arrive… On n'est jamais vraiment sauf

Elle se tourne vers la ville et s'accroche au rempart.

- On ne sort jamais véritablement de l'arène.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rejoindre ma chambre. Je suis automatiquement allée dans celle d'Hook parce qu'il est temps de parler. Depuis le début, il est évident pour nous que nous soyons alliés, mais à aucun moment nous avons parlé d'un quelconque plan. Nous n'avons pas de stratégie et à quatre jours d'entrés dans l'arène, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Je le trouve dans sa chambre avec Ezla et son styliste. Il se lève quand il me voit et je comprends qu'il m'a attendu. Mon arrivée fait taire la discussion.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis d'accord.

Ezla et Rea comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas inclus dans la conversation et après une pirouette de banalité sociale, quittent la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. J'attends que la porte soit fermée avant de m'avancer vers lui.

- Il nous faut un plan, dis-je sans préambule. Pour avant et dans l'arène. Pour les sponsors, pour l'évaluation. Et des alliés ! On peut pas s'en sortir si y a que nous deux ! Et puis regarde-nous, on va faire comment quand on aura faim et soif et qu'on devra affronter d'autres tributs ?!

Je ne m'attendais pas à m'énerver et à hausser le ton. Lui non plus. Je me laisse tomber sur son lit.

-Putain, on va faire les Hunger Games, Hook ! Et on n'est pas préparer à ça ! Bon sang ! On va être vingt-quatre ! Vingt quatre personnes qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose, rentrer chez eux ! On n'est pas préparer à ça, Hook ! Et comment on pourrait l'être ?! Comment on peut se préparer à tuer ?! C'est barbare et ! Et ! Putain, Hook, on va entrer dans une arène et une chose est sûr : on n'en sortira pas tout les deux. On n'en sortira peut être même pas et… On n'est pas préparer à ça…

Il prend place à mes côtés pose une main sur mon genoux. Je lève la mienne pour recouvrir ma bouche. Je prends de grandes inspirations pour calmer la panique qui monte en moi. Il est temps de lui dire.

- Je suis prête à mourir si ça veut dire que, toi, tu rentreras.

- Non.

- Si. Ca n'a pas de sens, Hook, je n'ai aucune chance d'y survivre. Toi, si.

Je l'entends souffler à côté de moi et je remarque qu'il sourit. Mais pourquoi, au nom du ciel, sourit-il ?

- C'est fou, mais c'est exactement ce que je pense pour toi.

Je l'interroge du regard parce qu'il est claire que je ne comprends pas.

- Je refuse qu'on élabore un plan basé sur un sacrifice.

- Mais-

- Oui, je sais, il y aura bien un moment où on devra y faire face et nous règlerons se problème dans l'arène. Pour l'instant, nous partons du principe que nous allons vivre. Toi ou moi. On va vivre.

- Hook…

Mais je ne peux pas continuer. Son regard me fait taire et j'ai beau me montrer aussi moralisatrice que lui, rien ne le fait craquer. En le voyant ainsi, je réalise qu'Hook à un visage très mature, presque adulte. Nous sommes sensés avoir dix-huit ans tout les deux mais… Quand ils ont trouvé Hook, ils lui ont donné un âge approximatif, qui semblait lui correspondre. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Si Hook était plus âgé que ce qu'ils avaient prédit ? Alors il n'a en aucun cas sa place dans l'arène. C'est doublement injuste et l'envie de crier en scandale me prend, mais qui m'écouterait ?

- Très bien, cède-je. Puisque tu préfères le déni.

Il me sourit et je vois que ça lui convient parfaitement. Moi, je ne peux pas me retirer l'idée de la tête et s'il ne veut pas en parler, alors je planifierai ma mort toute seule. Dans un sens, je crois que ce sera préférable. Si Hook doit sortir de cette arène vivant, je peux concevoir qu'il ne veuille pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

- Qui veux-tu comme alliés ? Me demande-t-il alors.

J'hausse les sourcils : parce que c'est à moi de choisir ?

Et je me prouve encore une fois à quel point je suis une incapable. Il y a dix minutes je me plaignais auprès de Mags que je me reposais trop sur Hook et voilà qu'à nouveau, je veux qu'il prenne toutes les décisions. Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Shaft, le gars du Sept.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Et Lisel, du Dix.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment compter sur eux.

- Shaft est fort.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, il est…

Je vois qu'il hésite et je me redresse pour le défier de continuer.

- Il est retardé.

- Comment ça, retardé ?

- Oh, je t'en pris, Peach, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Il n'est pas très intelligent et a le comportement d'un gamin. Quant à Lisel, elle est beaucoup trop… individualiste.

Je fronce les sourcils : c'est la meilleure.

- Je rêve, qui dis ça ? Écoute, tu m'as demandé qui je voulais comme allié, je t'ai répondu. Je n'entrerai pas dans cette arène sans savoir que ses deux là sont avec moi.

En vérité, j'aurai pu me passer d'eux. J'aurai pu laisser Hook choisir, il aurait sans doute mieux fait que moi ou en tout cas, agit de manière plus stratégique, mais je ne veux pas céder. Je suis peut être en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, mais je ne suis plus à ça prêt. Je me penche alors sur lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux –espérant ainsi être intimidante.

- Shaft est fort et s'il n'est pas très intelligent, il n'en reste pas moins malléable, aisément manipulable et quand le moment sera venu, on pourra s'en séparer facilement. Quant à Lisel, elle a l'esprit pratique, de bonne base en nutrition et elle sait se défendre. Son côté individualiste lui permettra de nous quitter quand elle sentira qu'il est temps.

Je m'interromps, essayant de masquer le dégout de mes propos, mais il est temps que je pense ainsi, qu'importe le poids qui se forme dans mon cœur. Il est temps que j'érige des remparts, que je me crée ma carapace. Il est temps que je pense comme un tribut. Il le faut.

- Arrête, Peach, tu ne trompes personne.

Je recule et ma respiration se fait lourde. C'est vrai, qui est-ce que je cherche à convaincre ? Hook ou moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais penser ainsi. Oui, j'y ai réfléchis, j'ai réfléchis à ce que mes alliés allaient m'apporter à ce que j'allais leur rendre. Mais j'ai choisi Shaft parce qu'il fait ressortir la tendresse qu'il y a en moi et Lisel parce qu'elle m'impressionne. Je ne les ai pas choisis pour de bonnes raisons.

- Discute avec eux, dis-je enfin après avoir perdu toute présente. Je le sens dans mes tripes.

Je vois qu'il hésite. Après un soupire, j'en conclu qu'il s'est résigné.

- Qui voulais-tu, toi ?

- Ory, du Six et peut être ce gars du Onze.

Au moins, il n'a choisit personne du Un ou du Deux.

- Mais celui du Onze ne semble pas se chercher d'allié.

- Alors nous parlerons à Ory, Shaft et Lisel.

* * *

Au quatrième jour, je suis encore fatiguée de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Hook. Mais nous tenons le bon fil. Après avoir parlé des nos alliés avec Mags nous avons élaboré une sorte de stratégie ou plus tôt une ligne directrice. Mags m'a demandé de faire plus d'effort lors des entrainements et je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle je réussis certain atelier. Pas au point d'être la meilleure ou de sortir de lot, mais je m'en sors.

Pour la première fois, je ne me sépare pas d'Hook, parce qu'il faut qu'on aborde nos futurs alliés ensemble et, alors qu'on s'approchait de Lisel, des cris retentissent dans notre dos. C'est les deux tributs du Deux qui s'affrontent au corps à corps et c'est impressionnant.

- Prune et Shone, me chuchote Hook.

J'acquiesce alors que Shone met Prune à terre. Cette dernière est clairement moins forte mais au moment où l'instructeur va pour les séparer, elle grogne de rage et se dégage de l'emprise de Shone dans un puissant coup de pied. Il tombe à terre manquant de s'étouffer. Je suis à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, dit Lisel d'un ton détaché –et il me faut du temps avant de réaliser qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

- De quoi ?

- Ce cri. Au Dix, on l'appelle le cri de l'agonie. C'est le cri que pousse un animale acculé, quand il est attaqué par un autre bien plus fort et qu'il a abandonné la raison. Chez moi, on subit des baisse de courant la journée, pour que ça tienne tout la nuit. Parfois, des animaux sauvages en profitent pour s'inviter dans les enclos. Des meutes généralement, rachitiques, comparé à nos bœufs. Un coup de sabot suffit à les éloigner, c'est pourquoi on y fait rarement attention. Mais parfois, la meute à tellement faim, que c'est le désespoir qui les guide et plus rien ne peut l'effrayer. Dans un cri d'abandon de soi, elle s'abat sur le troupeau et rien ne peut lui faire lâcher sa proie. Ils s'acharnent et combattent jusqu'à la défaite du troupeau ou de la meute.

Elle marque une pause.

- Les Hunger Games, c'est la même chose. Sauf qu'il n'y a que des meutes. Que des loups affamés qui sont prêts à tout pour ne pas mourir.

Elle termine son piège avant de se tourner vers l'instructeur. Celui-ci acquiesce et je comprends que comme nous, il est perturbé par la façon dont Lisel voit les jeux. Il me suffit d'un regard vers Hook et je sais que ça l'a convaincu. Alors qu'elle se lève pour s'éloigner, je m'empresse de la rattraper.

- Lisel attend.

- Non, me coupe-t-elle. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire.

Je lance un regard interroger pendant que Lisel ricane.

- Je vous en pris, on est à trois jours d'entrés dans l'arène et, alors que vous aviez bien prit soin de vous séparer, tout à coup, vous ne faites que rester ensemble. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué que pendant que vous observiez les autres, les autres vous observaient aussi. Vous cherchez vos futurs alliés. Certain se sont déjà trouver et n'arrête de vous lancer des regards pour savoir si vous en valez le coup ou pas.

D'un coup de menton, elle désigne ceux du Un et du Deux qui semblent plus intéresser par notre conversation que des informations de l'instructeur en chef.

- Tant dis que d'autre n'espère qu'une chose que vous ne les preniez pas en grippe.

C'est vrai, sur certain tête, je vois de la peur et je me demande vraiment s'ils nous craignent. Est-ce qu'on fait peur ? Est-ce qu'on a l'air aussi coriace que ceux du Un ou du Deux ?

- C'est un honneur que vous aillez jeter votre dévolu sur moi, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais je signerai mon arrêt de mort en le faisant. J'ai l'intention de me faire oublier par les meutes, au tant vous, qu'eux.

- Nous sommes une meute ?

- Vous allez l'être. Je ne serais pas votre ennemi, qui sait, peut être que dans l'arène je préférerai dormir en sachant que quelqu'un monte la garde, mais ici, je ne suis pas votre allié. Hors de question d'être le gibier.

Elle s'éloigne et je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas tout. Je me tourne vers Hook qui est en pleine réflexion. Derrière nous, je vois ceux du Un et du Deux qui discutent avec beaucoup de d'intérêt. Lisel à raison, ils se comportent comme une meute choisissant leur prochaine proie.

- Dommage, tu avais raison, elle aurait pu faire une super alliée.

- Non, c'est toi qui avait raison, j'aurai du me douté qu'elle n'accepterait pas.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Allons parlez à Shaft.

J'acquiesce, mais je doute. Encore une fois, je saisis que choisir ne suffit pas, il faut être choisit en retour. Et si personne ne nous choisissait ? Je pensais qu'en étant avec Hook, ce serait plus facile. Mais c'est les Hunger Games. Rien n'est jamais facile.

En cherchant à approcher Shaft, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun moment où il est seul. Leaf, sa camarade de district, et lui ne se quitte pas d'une semelle. Je me demande pourquoi, parce qu'après observation, je remarque qu'ils sont en tout point opposés. Alors que Leaf est menue –voir chétive- Shaft est aussi grand qu'imposant. L'une est caractérielle et ne cesse de s'énerver pour un rien tant dit que l'autre a le comportement d'un enfant. Elle est hystérique, lui est calme. C'est une teigne et il est adorable.

Pour tant ils sont inséparables. Si bien que je me résigner à les aborder ensemble. Derrière moi, je sais qu'Hook hésite et je comprends pourquoi. Pour tant je le sens. Je sens qu'il me le faut à mes côtés. Il peut nous protéger. J'aimerai dire à Hook de me faire confiance, mais j'ai déjà du mal à m'en convaincre.

- Shaft, appelle-je. Je peux te parler ?

Il fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur sa cicatrice. C'est Leaf qui répond à sa place.

- Non, pas maintenant, faites la queue.

Je sais que les Jeux rendent agressif, mais cette fille exagère quand même un peu.

- C'est important, dis-je sans laisser matière à discuter.

Nous nous toisons du regard avant que Shaft pose une main sur l'épaule Leaf. Elle soupire et se raidit.

- Il faut me parler en sa présence.

- Mais, c'est un sujet un peu délicat que je ne veux pas aborder devant n'importe qui.

Je crois que ça la vexe, mais je tiens bon.

- Non, il faut qu'elle soit là.

Je soupire, vaincu et prend place à leur côté. Hook se tient debout derrière nous, il tend l'oreille mais je sais qu'il observe surtout l'entrainement des autres tributs. Il me fait confiance.

- Je… Bon. Comment dire.

- Avec des mots, peut être, me taquine Leaf.

Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise, mais hors de question que j'appelle à l'aide. J'ai dis que je voulais Shaft comme allié, alors j'aurai Shaft comme allié.

- Shaft, je voudrais que tu sois mon allié dans l'arène.

Je vois qu'ils sont surpris, au tant l'un que l'autre et je ne vacille pas pour leur faire comprendre que je suis sérieuse.

- Je t'ai bien observé et je sais que tu conviendrais parfaitement. Je sais que ce n'est pas un choix facile à faire, mais tu peux compter sur Hook et moi. Nous avons un plan et nous voulons t'inclure dedans.

- Pour mieux l'utilisé plus tard, c'est ça ? Vous pensez que parce qu'il a un retard, il sera plus facile à exploiter ? Shaft, ne l'écoute pas, c'est un piège dont tu ne sortiras pas vivant.

Je fronce les sourcils : elle n'a rien comprit du tout. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a raison de ne pas nous faire confiance, ce sont les Hunger Games. Personne ne devrait avoir confiance en personne. Je n'ai aucun argument pour le convaincre d'être mon allié.

- Elle ne pense pas comme ça, répondit Shaft.

- Elle veut se servir de toi parce que tout le monde pense ici que tu es une proie facile. Je ne laisserai pas les choses faire.

- Elle est gentille.

- Parce qu'elle t'a aidé hier ? Ca ne veut rien dire ! Bon sang Shaft, arrête d'être stupide deux minutes ! Toi et moi, on peut pas gagner, mais c'est pas pour au tant qu'on va leur facilité la tâche.

- Il n'est pas question de ça, j'interviens. Bien sûr, nous allons tous nous entretuer et un seul sortira de cette arène. Moi, par exemple, je sais que je n'y survivrai pas, mais même si je dois mourir, je veux choisir comment. Je ne mourrai pas de la main de ces gars là-bas.

Je montre du doigt ceux du Un et du Deux.

- Je mourrais de faim ou de froid ou peut être par un piège de l'arène, mais je lutterai contre mes ennemis et je me battrai pour mes alliés. Si tu ne veux pas d'allié, grand bien t'en fasse, mais n'empêche pas les autres de mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté.

Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel on ne se lâche pas du regard. Le sien est dur et résigné, j'espère que le mien l'est tout au tant. Puis je me rends compte que ce n'est pas elle que je veux impressionner mais lui, alors je me tourne vers Shaft. Il semble un peu perdu, il a la main sur sa cicatrice. J'entends Leaf pousser un grand soupire avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas lui demander ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-je méfiante.

- J'ai eu un accident, dit Shaft avec une toute petite voix.

- Shaft, menace Leaf.

- Elle veut que je sois son allié. Elle doit savoir.

Leaf hausse les épaules avant de se résigner. Les bras croisé, elle se recule légèrement. Elle se met en retraite. Shaft se tourne vers moi et je sens que les choses ne vont encore une fois, pas ce passer comme je les ai prévu.

- J'étais petit et une hache est tombée sur ma tête.

Très vite je regarde sa cicatrice qui marque profondément son visage et se poursuit sur son cuire chevelu.

- Ce genre d'accident arrive au Sept, explique Leaf. Mais même si nos médecins y sont préparés, parfois… Un grand nombre de fois, ça ne suffit pas.

- Ca m'a ouvert le… le…

Il met sa main sur sa tête.

- Le crâne, complète Leaf. Et ça à toucher le-

- Cerveau, poursuit-il. Ils m'ont réparé du mieux qu'ils ont pu mais j'étais vraiment cassé. Blessé ! J'étais vraiment blessé…

- Les médecins ont qu'il aurait pour toujours un retard sur les autres et il n'a quasiment plus de mémoire à long terme.

Je vois Shaft qui se frotte la tête, le regard perdu. Leaf continue.

- Après ça, il a été un boulet. Il a beau être très fort et motivé, on a pas toujours le temps de s'occuper de lui. De tout lui expliquer, encore et encore. C'est un véritable fardeau.

Elle le regard et pour la première fois, je vois de la tendresse dans son regard. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

- Mais c'est mon fardeau. Shaft ?

Il relève la tête et je vois qu'il est perdu. Il ne reconnait pas les lieux, ni même sa camarade. Cette dernière lève la main et se désigne.

- Leaf. Tu te souviens ?

Il hoche la tête et repose une main sur son crâne.

- Il vacille entre lucidité et confusion. Parfois, il oublie même qu'il est et parfois, il est capable de faire des miracles.

Je comprends que malgré son comportement brute, Leaf tient à Shaft et je me demande quel genre de relation ils ont. Je n'ose demander, parce qu'après tout ça ne me regarde pas. A la place une toute autre question –peut être pire- s'échappe de mes lèvres.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a été désigné ?

- Oui. Le sept a besoin de personnes valides, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux et chaque enfant envoyé aux Hunger Games est une grande perte. Pas Shaft. Dès l'annonce des Expiations, je savais qu'il serait désigné. Et que je serais envoyé au casse pipe avec lui par la même occasion.

Je lui lance un regard interrogé.

- Je suis trop faible pour le Sept. Mais seule chance de m'en sortir là bas était de devenir infermière ou médecin. C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours occupée de Shaft. Mais apparemment, ils ont plus besoin de bûcheron que de médecin donc… Me voilà, finit-elle avec une amertume certaine. Quelle bande de crétin.

Elle se lève et attrape la main de Shaft qui la suit sans objection.

- Si tu le veux comme allié, il va falloir me prendre avec. Mais c'est deux boulets que tu accroches à tes pieds et pas sûre que nous puissions mener qui que ce soit à la victoire.

Elle s'éloigne en me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Dans mon dos, je sens Hook se mettre à ma hauteur, mais il ne dit rien. Bien sûr que je les prendrais avec moi dans l'arène et par ce fait, je viens peut être de créer la meute la plus désespérée de l'histoire des Hunger Games.

* * *

Shaft, Leaf, Hook et moi.

Je ne sais plus à quoi on s'attendait quand on s'est choisis. Je ne sais plus si on espérait vraiment s'en sortir, si on était à ce point désespéré. Je n'arrive plus a savoir si on y a cru. Je ne sais plus non plus quand j'ai arrêté d'y croire. Quand tout a déraillé. Quand il n'y a plus d'espoir.

On voulait qu'au moins un puisse rentrer chez lui. Qu'un vive pour nous.

Mais les Hunger Games ne nous laissent jamais choisir.

Ici, c'est le sort qui décide pour nous.

* * *

**Un merci à mes quatre followers et mes deux favorites :) ça me motive vraiment à poursuivre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et voilà quelque réponses ;**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mes fautes d'orthographes, si jamais quelqu'un a l'envie (et la patience) de corriger toutes mes fautes alors il aura ma reconnaissance éternelle !**

**à Hubert : pour Tigris, c'est surement une interprétation de ma par, mais je l'ai toujours imaginé âgée. Peut être pas au point d'être présente lors de la première Edition des Hunger Games (c'est pourquoi je l'ai fais jeune) mais j'avais envie de l'y mettre :p**

**à Marauder a day : je suis contente que ça te plaise, quant au défilé, je suis certaine qu'il arrive bel et bien avant le centre d'entrainement et les interviews.**

**à Hutcher40/Léa : Est-ce que l'âge à vraiment une grande importance ? :p**

**Encore merci de me suivre et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Au cinquième jour, la pression monte d'un cran. Dernier jour d'entraînement, demain, nous serons évalués. Mags nous avait dit que ses notes étaient surtout là pour impressionner le public, les futurs sponsors. Mais c'était aussi pour informer les futurs ennemis de nos talents cachés.

C'est pourquoi on en était venu à se demander ouvertement ce qui me taraudait depuis le premier jour dans le train : quel talent allais-je bien pouvoir montrer ?

- Tu sais bien faire des filets, non ? Tente Ezla.

- Oui, mais un filet est une arme qui ne fonctionne que sur les poissons.

- Oui, mais tu peux… Je ne sais pas moi, mettre du poison dessus ?

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à ressentir de la sympathie pour lui, mais le voir faire au tant d'effort pour que je m'en sorte me touche sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je sans trop y croire. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Montre leur que tu es capable de faire une arme avec n'importe quoi.

Je me tourne vers Mags en me demandant si je suis réellement capable d'une telle chose, mais elle reprend avant que j'ai le temps de répondre.

- Quand j'ai fais mes crochets, personne n'y a cru, pour tant.

Elle s'interrompt. Pour tant, elle est toujours là. Je me tourne vers Hook.

- Que vas-tu leur montrer, toi ?

- Plusieurs choses. Qu'ils sachent que je suis multifonction.

- Le but n'est pas d'avoir la meilleure note, reprend Ezla. Mais dans avoir une correcte. Je me souviens que Lick n'avait eut qu'un cinq à son évaluation. Mais sa tactique était surtout de passé inaperçu. Tu pourrais poser des pièges ? Le capitole adore quand les tributs tombent dans des pièges.

On ne peut pas dire que ça me rassure.

- Il suffit d'observer ce qui t'entour, il faut juste te dire que tout ce que tu vois, peut te servir d'arme, avec un peu d'imagination.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça Hook. Quand je vois un trident, je ne m'imagine pas embrocher autre chose que du poisson.

Je quitte la table parce que je n'en peux plus. De toute façon, il va être temps d'aller au centre.

* * *

Je reste avec mes alliés aujourd'hui, d'après Leaf, il faut que Shaft s'habitue un minimum à nous. Je sais qu'hier Mags et leur mentor ont discuté de notre alliance et surtout notre tactique. Quant à nous, nous planifions nos interviews. Il y a des chances pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas directement dans l'arène, c'est pourquoi nous devons trouver un moyen de nous rallier et les seuls qui peuvent en décider ainsi sont les gens du Capitole. Il faut qu'on leur donne envie de nous voir tous réunis. Il faut qu'ils aient envie de voir de quoi on est capable tous ensemble et pour ça, nous devons réussir nos interviews.

Après un dernier discours de l'instructeur en chef, chacun se dirigent pour la dernière fois vers ses ateliers qui sont censé nous sauver la vie. Dans un sens, c'est ridicule, nous apprendre à survire alors que le but est de mourir. Ca n'a vraiment pas de sens.

La salle à retrouver le silence des premiers jours, peut être parce que c'est la dernière fois où nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous entretuer. Mais ce silence est pesant. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau le jour de la Moisson, à attendre que mon nom soit prononcé. A espérer entendre n'importe quoi d'autre tant que ça rompt le silence. Le vent, un souffle, un salut, un chant. Un chant ?

- _Sous le vieux saule au fond de la prairie, l'herbe tendre te fait comme un lit, allonge-toi ferme tes yeux fatigués, quand tu le rouvriras le soleil sera levé_.

C'est une mélodie qui brise silence et elle vient du stand de survit. Je me tourne et y voit accroupit les deux du Douze. Je les avais presque oubliés. D'ailleurs, vu les regards interrogés de ceux qui les entourent, je ne crois pas être la seule. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chant, plus un fredonnement automatique parce qu'ils ont l'air concentrer sur ce qu'ils font. Et même si je ne connais pas l'air, j'ai l'impression d'être ramenée au Quatre, quand je passais mes après midi de libre avec les faiseuses de filets.

- C'est très joli, dit-je en m'approchant.

Ils sursautent, preuve qu'ils agissaient par automatisme. Je prends place à leur côté, Shaft est à ma suite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un chant de notre district, me chuchote la fille.

- C'était quoi, demande Shaft –et j'ai l'impression qu'on entend que lui.

Ceux du Douze se recroquevillent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes souhaitant surement être invisible, mais toute l'attention est sur eux maintenant.

- Le Chant de la Vallée, répond le garçon. C'est notre préférer.

Ils recommencent à fredonner et je remarque une ressemblance entre eux deux –même cheveux noir, même yeux gris. Peut être sont-ils de la même famille ? Peut être même orphelin. Surement la raison pour laquelle ils sont là.

- Vous êtes frères ? Demande Shaft sans préambule.

- Non, pas du tout. Nous étions voisins dans la Veine.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Ils gardent le silence et celui-ci ce propage dans la salle. Très vite cela devient insupportable et il me faut le rompre à nouveau.

- Nous aussi, nous avons nos chansons, au Quatre. En mer, ça rythme la cadence, mais mes préférés sont celles des tisseuses.

- Tu pourrais nous faire écouter ? Me demande la fille.

Je m'étonne de leur intérêt pour les chansons, après tout je ne l'avais dis que pour relancer la conversation. Mais pourquoi pas, je préfère ça plutôt que de songer à notre mort prochaine. Comme je n'ai pas une très belle voix –je me souviens qu'on se moquait souvent de moi à cause de ça- je me contente de fredonner.

- _Enfant du voyage ton lit c'est la mer, ton toit les nuages, été comme hiver. Ta maison c'est l'océan, qui te berce grâce au vent, mais n'oublie pas pour au tant, qu'ici on t'attend_.

Je souris bien malgré moi, parce que si je ferme les yeux, j'attends la mer, je sens le soleil et les fils que je tisse sous mes doigts.

- _Par delà la mer une fille aux cheveux d'or, perdu dans le vent du nord, attend désespérément le jour, où reviendra son grand amour_.

Nos chants parlent généralement d'amour perdu en mer, qui attend sur terre, de voyage intrépide, de navire qui chavire, de tempêtes en frontière et d'amour pour la mer. Je réalise pour la dernière fois qu'il n'y aura plus de musique. Plus d'instant facile et léger. Bientôt, nous allons devoir lutter.

- Merci.

Je me tourne vers ceux du Douze et nous nous comprenons. Dans un sens c'est étrange de vivre cette constatation avec des personnes que je ne connais pas et que je n'aurais pas d'occasion de connaître. Mais c'est rassurant de voir que même si rien ne nous unis –j'ai presque envie de dire que tout nous sépare- nous pouvons nous comprendre.

Je me dis, peut être qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus de District.

* * *

J'ai fuis le repas ce soir là. Parce que je n'ai plus envie de parler. J'aimerai juste oublier quelque instant que je vais participer aux Hunger Games. C'est un temps que je ne peux m'octroyer que pendant ma douche. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable mais je n'ai pas cette sensation que tous coulent sur mon corps. Je me concentre alors sur les gouttes qui s'écrasent contre mon visage.

J'ai à nouveau ce sentiment d'être vide.

Encore une fois, mes pas me guident vers la chambre d'Hook –je crois que j'y ai élu domicile- et je le retrouve à manier une pousse de bambou qui appartenait à la déco de l'hôtel. J'ai envie de lui demandé de l'aide, mais que pourrait-il faire de plus ? Par moment, j'en oublie qu'il n'est pas mon mentor, mais un tribut comme un autre. A aucun moment je ne me suis préoccupée de ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Il se montre robuste et serein, mais si ça se trouve, il est aussi terrifié que moi.

Je n'ai jamais songé au fait qu'Hook est peur d'entrer dans l'arène.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

Il cesse tout mouvement, le temps de réfléchir puis hausse les épaules. Un haussement d'épaule. C'est tout. Je sens ma colère monter. Je sais qu'elle est mal dirigée, parce que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui mais contre moi. Contre le Capitole aussi et les rebelles qui n'ont pas du pensé aux conséquences de leurs actes. Si aujourd'hui nous subissons les Jeux de la Faim, c'est à cause d'eux.

- Comment tu fais pour pas craquer ? Depuis que je suis monté dans ce train, j'ai du faire trois crises de colère et au tant de larmes, mais toi tu es resté impassible. Tu es si confiant que ça ?

- Non.

- Alors comment ? Comment tu fais pour t'accrocher à la vie comme ça ?

- Je sais qu'ils m'ont pris mon avenir.

- Et tu l'acceptes ?

- Non.

Je suis dépitée. Désemparée. J'ai l'impression que mes forces me quittent et je me laisse tomber sur son lit.

- Tu n'as pas pleuré une fois.

- Si, quand Toph est venu me dire au revoir.

Toph, cette femme qui l'avait trouvé et élevé avec de nombreuses autres. Il a pleuré pour elle.

- Depuis le début tu me soutiens, tu m'entraînes, tu me motives. Pourquoi ?

- On est dans le même bateau, Peach.

- Il coule, notre bateau.

- Et que font les marins quand leur bateau coule ? Ils s'entre aident.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de t'être d'une grande aide.

Il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu me donnes envie d'être plus fort. On a toujours fait ça toi et moi, depuis qu'on a appris à nager ensemble : on s'entre aide. Parce qu'on est pareil.

Je m'interroge. Ca peut paraître idiot, mais au Quatre, nous sommes liés aux personnes avec qui on apprend à nager. Ca a une valeur symbolique. C'est pourquoi, quand je suis devenue orpheline, je n'ai pas été surprise qu'Hook vienne me voir. Inversement, quand nous étudions dans la même classe, il était normal pour moi de l'aider à travailler. Des petites attentions qui faisaient qu'on était lié. On s'est toujours entre aidés.

Mais de là à dire que nous sommes pareille.

- Je me souviens, repend-t-il. C'était ton père qui nous avait appris à nager.

- Comment tu peux t'en souvenir, on avait quatre ans !

- Parce que ce n'est que quand j'ai appris à nager que je me suis senti pour la première fois en sécurité. J'ai toujours cru que la mer m'emporterait, puis j'ai su que je pouvais la dompter et j'ai plus réussi à m'en passer.

Hook l'enfant d'un naufrage emporté par la mer. C'est une crainte que je peux concevoir.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu séchais beaucoup pour aller te baigner. Tu t'étais même pris une raclé par un Pacificateur qui t'avais trouvé dans la crique.

- Je m'en suis pris des tas, des raclés par les Pacificateurs, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. La pire, ça devait être le jour où j'avais volé du bois au village des vainqueurs. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré Mags.

Je me souviens, c'était après cette histoire qu'Hook avait été considéré comme voyou.

- Mais pourquoi avoir volé du bois ? Parce qu'on n'a jamais eut le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il me regard un instant avant de tourner son visage vers le vide, le regard perdu. Un sourire ce dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Je me construisais un bateau.

Il garde le silence et moi aussi. Toute cette histoire pour un bateau ? Venant d'Hook, ça me surprend.

- Je voulais être capitaine, m'avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Je reste bouche-bée, touchée par sa confession. Je découvre un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Alors comme ça, Hook a un rêve ? Si les gens du district l'apprenaient. J'en viens à me demandé ce qui a poussé Hook à devenir un délinquant –un voleur, un fouteur de merde, un bagarreur- après tout, rien n'aurait pu le mettre sur cette voie. Il n'avait pas de bouches à nourrir, il n'avait pas le mépris du district, il n'y avait personne pour lui chercher des noises. Alors pourquoi avoir mal tourné ?

- J'aurai pu m'enfuir par la mer.

Soudain je réalise. Il n'a pas trouvé sa place. Après tout, il n'avait aucune attache. Panem, le Capitole, pour lui, ça ne signifiait rien. Ses parents ne venaient peut être même pas de nos terres. Je souri malgré moi, comme si d'autres terres pouvaient exister ailleurs, plus loin… C'était sans doute ce que voulait vérifier Hook.

Savoir d'où il venait.

- Je t'aurais pris avec moi, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Qui te dit que j'en aurai eu envie ?

- Je t'en pris, ça se voit dans ton regard que tu en meurs d'envie.

C'était vrai. J'aurai eu envie de partir n'importe où plutôt que dans l'arène.

* * *

L'attente est longue. Sept personnes doivent passer avant moi et je dois me montrer aussi impressionnant qu'eux. Je dois être inoubliable. J'ai une pensée pour les tributs du Douze qui subissent une attente plus douloureuse que la mienne.

J'essaye de ne pas trembler, parce que beaucoup de regards sont tournés vers nous. Nous : Lux, Blade, Prune, Hook et moi. Shone est déjà entré dans la salle. Si eux ont l'air confiant et serein, moi je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. Mais ceux du Deux nous fixent et Hook ne se dérobe pas. Alors moi non plus. Cinq bancs plus loin se trouvent Leaf et Shaft, ce dernier à une main sur son crâne et elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Plus loin encore, il y a Lisel, qui se tient droite et regarde devant elle. Son attention se tourne vers moi et elle me gratifie d'un signe de tête.

Je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas devenue mon alliée. Mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'arène.

- Tribut femelle du Un, Lux.

Cette dernière se lève prestement, faisant basculer ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule et sourit au Pacificateurs qui la font entrer dans la salle. J'aimerai être capable de faire preuve d'en tant d'assurance.

- Tout ira bien, me chuchote Hook.

- Dis ça à mon estomac.

Ce dernier menace de rendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me demande quelle note me refileraient les juges si je leurs vomissais dessus. Avec cette réflexion, je comprends que le stress prend le dessus sur ma raison. Je ris jaune et Hook pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tout ira bien, me répète-t-il. Fait juste de ton mieux.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour m'apaiser et me ressaisis. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de sombrer. Très vite, je ne regrette plus la lenteur du temps quand Elan du Quatre est appelé. Bientôt ce sera à Hook, puis à moi.

- Tu es prête ?

- Non.

C'est au tour de la fille du Trois qui s'en va et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à garder mon calme quand Hook sera appelé. Tout va si vite que je ne réalise pas que vient mon tour.

- Tribut femelle du Quatre, Peach... Peach, c'est votre tour, dépêchez vous.

Mais je suis incapable de me lever. Deux Pacificateurs m'encerclent alors et je reviens à moi : c'est mon tour.

La salle d'entrainement a été aménagée pour l'occasion. Quatre mannequins amovibles sont installés pour les démonstrations de combats, tout un arsenal est mit à notre disposition, le stand de camouflage est tout aussi bien garnis. J'ai l'impression d'être la première à rentrer dans cette pièce.

Au balcon je vois les juges discuter, sûrement en pleine délibération et c'est à peine s'ils font attention à mon arriver.

- Peach Ripple, District Quatre.

Quelque tête se tourne vers moi, mais j'entends encore l'écho de leurs conversations.

Je regard d'abord ce qu'il y a autour de moi : qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur montrer ? Je n'ai pas de compétence en maniement d'épée ou en tire à l'arc, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié comme tendre un piège, mes mains tremblent et mon pouls marque un rythme irrégulier.

Je dois me calmer.

Je prends deux grandes inspirations. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué. Je repense aux conseils de Mags et d'Hook. Il me faut commencer par ce que je maîtrise à la perfection : je saisis des cordes et me met à tisser mon filet. Je fredonne un air pour le faire plus rapide et constate que j'ai attiré l'attention de certain. Il me faut moins de cinq minutes pour le faire et j'y accroche des poids aux extrémités, je le lance ensuite sur un mannequin qui se retrouve coincer dessous. Je me retourne et vois mon action accueillit par un simple haussement d'épaule.

Je vais en stand de survit, muni d'une lame et saisit un bout de bois, une ficelle et une pierre. Au Quatre, la meilleure arme pour un gamin, c'est son lance-pierre. Mais je comprends bien vite que je perds leur intérêt. J'essaye de ne pas me laisser submerger par les battements de mon cœur qui me donnent le tournis. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur montrer d'autre ?

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver que je suis capable de faire des armes avec n'importe quoi ?

Des hameçons ! Cette idée me remmène à moi : je peux encore leur montrer mes hameçons. Je saisis des ficelles, une lame et tout ce qui me tombe sous la main et me mets en mouvement.

Après un petit temps je leur montre avec fierté mes hameçons et cela ne semble pas du tout les impressionner. Certain hausse un sourcil, se rappelant sûrement de ce que Mags savait faire avec ça, mais pour beaucoup ce n'est pas suffisant. Je regarde mes pauvres hameçons, mon lance-pierre et mon filet qui n'en valent pas plus et réalise qu'ils ont raison. Je regarde au tour de moi, espérant trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire puis une idée me vient. Pas sûre d'y arriver, je me dis que ça vaut toujours mieux que rien.

Je me dirige vers les armes et saisir une lame, un poids qui tient dans ma main et une corde. Je noue les deux extrémités intelligemment au tour des deux objets . Je fais ça plus tôt rapidement et vérifie que les nœuds tiennent la route . Je relève la tête et vois que j'ai réussi à capter l'attention de quelque uns -au moins, certain semble intéresser par ma faculté à faire des noeuds. Je me lève alors et me dirige vers un mannequin. Je lance d'abord le boulet -par vérification- et touche ma cible. Je crois que j'ai assez d'attention pour le moment. Je mets mon plan à exécution.

Après une grande inspiration je saisi la lame. Il me suffit juste d'un lancer direct pour toucher ma cible. J'essaye de me convaincre que ça n'a rien de compliqué : il faut que je vise et que je lance. Viser et lancer.

Je me rappelle les paroles d'Hook : c'est comme lancer un harpon. C'est comme lancer un harpon. Je lève le bras et visualise la trajectoire. C'est comme lancer un harpon. Je souffle pour me concentrer. C'est comme lancer un harpon. Puis je m'arrête : je n'ai jamais été doué au lancer de harpon. Mais la pêche à la ligne est une des mes activités préférée.

Je donne du mou à ma lame et la fait tournoyer pour prendre de la vitesse. Quand le sifflement près de mon oreille devient continue, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour que la lame s'élance et se plante dans le cœur du mannequin. Je tire un bon coup pour décrocher la lame et recommence. Cette fois, j'utilise le premier mannequin comme obstacle pour atteindre celui derrière. D'un effet de mouvement, je contourne le premier et plante la lame dans la gorge du deuxième. Je tire encore une fois. Un regard en arrière m'informe qu'ils me regardent tous attendant sûrement que je fasse quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais je crois bien que je n'ai rien qui puisse les impressionner réellement.

Je recommence à donner de l'élan à ma lame. Peut être que si j'arrive à piéger tous les mannequins en même temps ça suffira. Je ferme les yeux, ne me concentrant que sur les sifflements de mon arme et le ressort de mannequin en mouvement. Capturer tout ses ennemis en même temps n'a jamais été quelque chose de facile et j'ignore si je suis capable de le faire. Mais je ne suis plus à ça prêt. J'essaye de me rappeler de la technique du lasso de Lisel, mais je crois que mon fil n'est pas assez grand et qu'il manque un nœud.

Je garde les yeux fermés, devinant où se situe les mannequins et dans une torsion de bras –où je manque de me couper- je lance la lame qui s'enroule autour du mannequin le plus éloigner, laissant les autres dans une liberté total. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais à faire, mais ça, personne ne semble le remarquer. Alors je lance l'extrémité de mon arme et le poids s'abat sur le mannequin, lui décrochant la tête. Je ramène le poid vers moi en tirant sur la corde et, dans un mouvement latérale, donne assez de mou pour que la lame de défasse d'elle-même.

Elle tombe au sol et quand j'essaye de la ramener à moi, elle se ressert à la base du mannequin. Coincé.

Quand on pêche au lancé de filet, il arrive que celui reste coincé. Pour ne pas perdre le courant de poisson, il faut alors improviser. Je fais alors passer la corde derrière les autres mannequins, lance le poids sur le fil tendu qui s'enroule et se bloque. Il me suffit de tirer vers moi assez fort pour que la corde se ressert sur les mannequins et les emprisonnent. Prit au piège.

Je lâche un grand soupire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : j'ai réussis.

Je me tourne alors vers les juges et remarque certain sourire sur leur visage. Mais il y a aussi autre chose. Une autre attente. La peur grandit peu à peu en moi parce que ça ne leur semblent pas suffisant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Je me retourne vers mon piège mais je ne vois pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas.

Je les regards à nouveau et le sourire à quitter leurs visages, ils ont du comprendre qu'ils n'y auraient pas de suite, mais à quoi s'attendaient-il ?

Puis je réalise. Pour eux, ce n'est pas fini tant que je ne les ai pas achevés.

* * *

**Salut à tous ! J'aimerai commencé d'abord par des remerciements à ceux qui me suivent pour leurs reviews (Peetniss -là depuis le début :p-, guim0veX5 et Marauder a day) qui font toujours plaisir.**

**En suite, je voudrais donné quelque indication sur ce chapitre : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, notamment la scène de l'évaluation. D'abord parce que, comme Peach, je ne savais pas quoi lui faire faire (depuis le début elle n'est pas très douée donc si elle avait fait quelque chose de phénoménale, ça aurait été trop facile à glisser dans l'histoire). Je voulais qu'elle attire l'attention, mais pas en ce montrant combative. **

**J'ai beaucoup beuger pour l'écrire mais si je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre jamais vous n'aurez eut la suite. Alors je le poste dans l'espoir de le récrire bientôt.**

**C'est pourquoi, je vous demande votre avis, la prestation de Peach lui voudrait quelle note auprès des juges ?**

**Quant à la chanson, rendons à Ceasar ce qui appartient à Ceasar ; c'est une comptine que j'ai apprise en colo y a très longtemps : Enfant du Voyage de Petula Clark**

**à Marauder a day : le petit décalage entre l'arriver au Capitole et le Défilé n'est rien de plus qu'un souci de détail. Comme j'avais précisé que les tributs du Douze mettaient un certain temps à arriver, je ne pouvais pas faire débuté le défiler dès le débarquement du Quatre. Ca semblait logique dans ma tête :\**

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Le sceau de Panem s'affiche sur l'écran tandis que retentit l'hymne. Les conversations se taisent et tous les regards se tournent vers l'écran. Nyx, le présentateur des Hunger Games depuis trois Editions maintenant, apparaît sur l'écran, habillé de noir et d'or.

Avant, ils changeaient de présentateur chaque année, par manque de charisme ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une préoccupation futile personne ne regardait les Jeux de la Faim pour leur présentateur et cela m'étonnerai que ça change un jour.

- Salutation, citoyens, citoyennes de Panem. En grande forme pour cette Première édition des Expiations que j'ai le plaisir de présenter ! _Nyx la nuit_, pour vous servir, vous guidez à nouveau dans ces formidables Hunger Games !

Tigris et Rae cesse leur discussion et s'approchent du canapé où nous sommes déjà tous installés. Le pire je pense, c'est que Ezla semble beaucoup plus nerveux que nous tous.

Quand je suis revenue de mon évaluation, il a été le premier à me questionner et quand ils ont tous compris que je ne pourrais pas leur apporter de réponses, ils en ont conclus ce qu'il y avait à conclure.

- Le vrai coup de théâtre ce fait pendant les interviews, m'avait-il dit pour me rassurer. C'est là que les gens du Capitole décident qui est digne d'intérêt.

Moi aussi, j'avais réussis à m'en convaincre. Parce que l'interview était un travail d'équipe qui ne reposait pas sur mes seules épaules.

- Et sans plus attendre, reprit Nyx avait un sourire beaucoup trop brillant. Les résultats des évaluations de nos chers tributs avec un petit mot de notre Haut Juge : Jolly Rog !

Je sens Mags tiquer à ce nom, elle semble réellement surprise et bien plus quand l'image du Haut Juge apparaît sur l'écran. C'est un homme entre deux âges, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux gris. Ce qui m'interpelle c'est son regard. Il y a le même désespoir que dans celui de Mags. Mais il ne ressemble à rien de déjà vu jusque là.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est, hésite Mags. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Alors, monsieur le Haut Juge, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être l'organisateur en chef de cette première Expiation ? C'est un grand honneur j'imagine ?

Rog n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, il a une mine sévère et savoir que ma vie est entre ses mains ne fait qu'accroître mes craintes.

- Oui, grommelle-t-il – il a une voix caverneuse. Un honneur, bien sûr. Toujours.

- C'est une surprise totale, même ! Il y a une valeur symbolique derrière le geste du Président Whiff de vous désignez pour ce rôle, j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense qu'il y avait bien un message à délivrer. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me ressortirait du ma chambre un jour, mais je compte bien montrer encore une fois que je suis apte relever tout les défis que me lance le Capitole.

Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix et l'envie de savoir qu'il est devient plus forte.

- Pensez-vous être à la hauteur des attentes du grand public ?

- Je pense que nous allons tous faire de notre mieux pour satisfaire les attentes d'un tel évènement. Bien sûr, toutes les cartes ne sont pas entre mes mains. Les tributs aussi sont pleins de surprises, qui sait de quoi seront-ils capable dans l'arène.

- D'ailleurs, un petit mot sur nos tributs ?

Il a un soupire lasse et regarde un point au dessus de la caméra. Il déglutit avant de grimacer.

- J'espère qu'ils seront aussi extraordinaires que ne l'est cette Expiation.

- Bien dit ! Nous vous remercions pour cette intervention, Jolly, nous espérons avoir de vos nouvelles très vite.

Nyx en se tourne vers les caméras et Jolly Rog disparaît de l'écran non sans une grimace embêtée.

- Découvrons sans plus attendre les notes attribuées à nos tributs par les juges. Comme d'habitude nous commencerons par le District Un pour terminer par le Douze. Attention, peuple de Panem, j'espère que tu es prêt !

Il tourne le dos à la caméra et dans un fendu au noir apparaît l'image de Lux. Après un blabla incessant, c'est un six qui s'affiche en dessous de sa photo ce qui me surprend et me démoralise en même temps. Si elle n'a eut qu'un six, je n'ose imagine combien ils m'ont attribué. Vient le visage de Shone et je découvre qu'il a obtenu un sept. Nyx en va de ses commentaires avant que Prune n'apparaisse. Elle a vraiment un visage redoutable, et le huit qui s'affiche ne m'étonne pas. Mais c'est son camarade qui me fait le plus peur et à juste de titre : Blade à obtenu un neuf. Je dégluti en me tournant vers Hook. Est-ce qu'on peut arriver à en venir à bout ? Est-ce que nous pouvons être assez forts pour battre un neuf ?

J'essaye de me convaincre que rien n'est perdu temps que nous n'avons pas nos résultats. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour me faire regagner espoir.

- C'est à toi, chuchote Tigris à mon oreille et je frissonne.

Mon visage apparaît sur l'écran et très vite mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des crampes d'estomac et ma gorge est dangereusement sèche. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux parce que je sais que ce n'est pas qu'un sale moment à passer. C'est ma vie qui est en jeu. Alors j'arrête de respirer.

- A obtenu la note de… Six !

Et j'implose. Six ? Moi ? Mags pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit parce que six, ce n'est pas si mal. Mon cœur se remet à battre et j'en oublie presque de recommencer à respirer.

- Six, Peach, s'écrit Ezla. C'est au dessus de la moyenne, c'est super !

- Six, siffle Tigris. Moui, bon, c'est déjà ça.

Cette réplique me ramène à moi et je reprends ma respiration. Six, ce n'est pas mal mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins, j'aurai obtenu la même note que Lux. Les exclamations se tarissent bien vite parce que vient le tour de Hook. Encore une fois, la tension est palpable. Pour moi, il est le seul à vraiment avoir sa chance, le seul pour qui cette note peut vraiment compter.

- Il obtient la note de… Huit ! Nous n'en attendions pas moins !

Des exclamations retentissent, Hook et moi nous échangeons un sourire sincère. Ezla nous félicite en nous tendant deux coupes de champagne pendant que Rae manque d'étouffer Mags.

Ce Huit n'était pas si inattendu.

- Félicitation, dit Mags après avoir échappé à l'étreinte mortelle. A tout les deux.

C'est un réel soulagement, si bien qu'on en oublie presque de regarder le reste des résultats. C'est une erreur de débutant, nous savons bien que nous devons rester concentrer jusqu'au bout.

J'ai, cependant, un autre pique d'appréhensions quand vient le tour du Sept. Je n'ai pas vu mes alliés depuis la fin des entraînements et j'ignore si leur évaluation c'est bien passée.

- Leaf obtient la note de… Cinq, très juste comme note.

Cinq. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un petit peu déçue. Après mon Six, je pensais qu'elle réussirait facilement à faire mieux que moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu leur montrer pour obtenir cette note. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus que Shaft s'impose sur les écrans.

- Il me fout la chair de poule celui là, commente Tigris.

- Et c'est un…Dix ! Rien d'étonnant pour un tel gaillard.

Je manque de recracher mon champagne.

Un dix ? La surprise ce lit sur tout les visages. Shaft a eu un dix, la meilleure note donner jusqu'à présent ! Il a fait mieux que Blade ! Je manque de sauter de joie parce qu'à cet instant, j'oublie un peu trop vite que ses notes sont pour les Hunger Games et qu'à la fin, il ne peut en rester qu'un.

Mags est beaucoup moins optimiste que moi et après observation, je me rends compte que cette nouvelle n'enchante que moi. Alors je me calme et continue de regarder l'écran. Ce qui suit n'est pas palpitant, le gars du Huit obtient la plus mauvaise note : un trois. Puis un six et des cinq jusqu'au moment où Lisel est présentée. Un sept s'affiche fièrement sous son visage. Elle qui voulait passer inaperçu, je me demande ce qu'elle pense de cette note.

Le gars du Onze obtient lui aussi un sept et les deux du Douze un six.

Nyx apparaît une dernière fois sur les écrans, sommant les téléspectateurs de ne surtout pas raté les interviews –sans doute ne sait-il pas que dans les Districts, nous sommes obligés de les suivre- puis le sceau de Panem s'affiche à nouveau et l'hymne retentit encore une fois. L'écran s'éteint, ce qui permet au silence de s'installer le temps d'un moment de flottement.

Moi, je ne le comprends pas encore, mais pour beaucoup, ses notes ne sont pas représentatifs de ce dont on peut être capable dans l'arène. De ce dont on peut être capable pour survivre.

Ezla tape des mains nous sortant tous de la torpeur, clamant qu'il est temps de ce mettre à table.

* * *

A l'écran, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver mes adversaires photogéniques. Ils ont l'air à l'aise. Au tant Lux qui séduit aisément notre Présentateur, Shone joue la carte du mystère ou Prune qui ne semble pas du tout impressionner et Blade semble encore plus coriace. Tigris arrange un pan de ma robe.

- Ça ne tiendra jamais si tu ne fais pas d'effort.

Elle m'enfonce un ongle dans l'épaule, sans doute pour décrocher mon attention des écrans qui retransmettent les interviews. Blade était justement en train d'expliquer comme il allait éliminer tous ceux qui lui barreraient le passage.

- Je te préviens, Ripple, ma tenue est plus magnifique que celle de Bélénos, mais si tu n'y mets pas du tiens, elle ne voudra pas mieux qu'un bout de chiffon. Un joli bout de chiffon, mais un bout de chiffon quand même.

J'acquiesce en me relevant. Encore une fois, Tigris a miraculeusement réussit à me retransformer en écume : ma robe aux couleurs de la mer est recouverte au niveau de mon buste d'un voile en dentelle blanche qui ne recouvre qu'un seul de mes bras.

- Clonus a vraiment fait du beau boulot, on dirait presque que tu as une belle peau. Bon, prête à me faire honneur ?

J'hausse les épaules et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour m'agripper le menton avec ses griffes.

- Ecoute moi bien, fille de peu de foi, si cette pimbêche du Un peu s'avancer sur cette scène la tête haute et clamer qu'elle a toutes ses chances dans ses jeux alors qu'elle n'a eut qu'un six, alors toi aussi !

Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou pas…

- Alors tu lèves la tête, tu gonfles le torse, tu souris et tu montres à tous ses paumés qu'ils doivent miser sur toi. Ma tenu terminera des les convaincre.

Je souris, parce qu'à sa façon bien particulière, Tigris cherche à me donner de l'assurance. Au moins, sa hargne contre le district Un est contagieuse et l'envie soudaine de faire mieux que la pimbêche me motive. Hook apparaît derrière elle, il a une chemise bouffante avec un pantalon en cuire, un bandeau au tour de la taille et une boucle en or sur son oreille. Tigris l'observe avant de feuler.

- Stupide Rae, pourquoi il l'a déguisé en pirate ?

J'hausse un sourcil : c'est ça, un pirate ? Ça lui va bien, mais je le trouvais mieux dans son accoutrement rappellant mer. Surement parce que ça me donnait l'impression qu'on se complétait.

- Très beau travaille, Tigris, complimente-t-il –pour évité la crise qu'elle nous avait tapé la dernière fois.

- Oui, mais ça aurait été mille fois mieux si Rae avait suivit mes directives et vous aurez accordé ! Il va m'entendre !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour la voir s'élancer sur Rae, tandis que Mags s'approche de nous. Elle nous lance son sourire -son doux sourire- et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mon stress diminue quelque peu.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, vous avez très bien préparé vos interviews, tous ce passera bien. Soyez naturelle.

Nous lui rendons son sourire et j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que mon tour vient quand un Pacificateur m'intime d'entrer en scène.

- C'est à toi, Peach Ripple.

Je déglutis et mon cœur se sert, je crois que je tremble quand la main d'Hook se pose sur mon épaule, ce qui me donne le même effet qu'une décharge électrique. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, de toute façon, je m'élance avant de lui laisser le temps de ma rassurer. Au tant de cette monter d'adrénaline.

J'entre en scène et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit si bien que je ne peux cacher ma surprise. La dernière fois que j'ai vu au tant de monde c'était… Pendant le défilé. Mais cette instant est plus proche de ma sortie du train quand j'ai posé un pied au Capitole pour là première fois. Je suis là pour eux. Nyx se lève pour m'accueillir et m'emmène jusqu'au siège. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus étincelant que son sourire. Même les spots ne sont pas aussi lumineux.

J'observe le plateau : le fond étoilé, les marches d'or, les fauteuils rouges et puis toutes ses personnes. Je suis plutôt impressionnée. Après avoir laissé mon regard vagabonder je me reconcentre sur l'instant présent et me tourne vers Nyx qui me lance un sourire amuser.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me rappelle Ezla, après qu'il nous ai fait visiter le train. Je souris légèrement.

- Assez, le Capitole regorge de richesses, c'est dépaysant.

Ça semble l'étonner. Les gens du Capitole ne doivent pas savoir que l'on vit pauvrement dans les Districts.

- Mais c'est surtout de voir tout ses gens m'applaudir, ça, c'est renversant.

- Ah, donc tu penses que les gens sont là pour toi ? Dit-il malicieux.

- Et bien, ils sont là pour le spectacle et je suis là pour l'assurer, réponde-je sur le même ton.

Il rigole, suivit du public et je ris avec lui, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Ah, Peach, tu ne cesses de me surprendre.

Ah bon ?

- Depuis que je t'ai vu t'avancer sur le podium au Quatre toi et ton partenaire êtes vraiment un mystère pour nous. Vous avez suscité le débat de nombreuse fois.

- Je l'ignorai. J'en suis assez surprise parce que nous n'avons rien fait pour ça. Mais dans un sens, ça reste compréhensible de se demander pourquoi notre District nous a choisis, nous, pour le représenter. Ça ne fait aucun doute que nous sommes là pour une raison.

- Remportez les Hunger Games ?

Je plisse les lèvres et me contente de sourire. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Mais il faut les convaincre que c'est le cas

- Nous avons de très bon adversaire, c'est un point que nous gardons en tête et je pense que c'est ce qui nous donne un avantage. Nous ne perdons pas de vu les points forts et les points faibles de chacun.

- Ah ah, j'aime entendre ça ! Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est de t'entendre dire "nous". Je constate encore une fois que ton partenaire et toi, Hook, êtes très proches. Rien que pendant la parade : une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, il y a de quoi se poser des questions et je sais que tout Panem rêve d'avoir plus d'explication !

- Et bien c'est très simple : nous sommes une équipe. Vous savez, on a un dicton au Quatre : forgés par la marée, uni dans l'adversité. C'est ce que nos stylistes ont essayé de montrer pour le Défilé.

- Et un grand bravo à Tigris et Rae qui ont vraiment fait des merveilles ! L'océan et l'écume, ça m'a mit des étoiles dans les yeux

Je souris en acquiesçant.

- C'est vraiment ce qu'on a voulu montrer : que nous étions fais d'un même mouvement, d'une même vague. Nous sommes la vague qui déferle sur ses 25e Hunger Games et qui emporte tout sur son passage.

- Quelle image forte, vous pensez donc être une valeur sûre ?

- Pour répondre à cette question, j'aimerai en posez une autre : est-ce que vous avez déjà réussis à empêcher l'eau de s'écouler ?

- Non, je dois dire que non.

- Peu importe les remparts érigés, les barrages, les rochers… La mer en vient à bout. Nous en viendrons à bout. Mes alliés et même moi allons tout dévaster sur notre passage

Je me tourne alors vers le public.

- A vous de voir si vous suivrez le mouvement ou serez emportés.

Des exclamations retentissent et même Nyx en va de ses applaudissements. J'essaye de ne pas vaciller parce que ce n'est pas le moment de perdre toute ma crédibilité. Je suis l'écume qui se forme quand tout s'agite au tour de moi. Je montre alors mon regard le plus déterminer à toutes les personnes présentes : au public, au peuple de chaque District assis dans leur canapé, au Hauts Têtes du Capitole, à Hook, Leaf et Shaft, à Nyx, au Deux et au Un, à Tigris, Ezla et à Mags.

- Et bien, et bien, reprend Nyx. Tu me donnes envie de miser sur toi et tes alliés, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je lui lance un sourire qui se veut complice.

- En parlant de tes alliés, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que ton camarade du Quatre, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus ?

Un gong retentit et Nyx prend son air le plus désolé avant de se tourner vers le public.

- Oh, non, c'est déjà fini ! Et moi qui voulais rester en si bonne compagnie ! N'est-ce pas ? Cri-t-il à l'attention de la foule qui hurle leur accord. Dommage, j'espère en tout cas, que j'aurai l'honneur de t'interviewer à nouveau !

Je lui souri avant d'incliner ma tête pour le remercier.

- Mesdames et messieurs, Peach Ripple !

Nous nous levons enfin et après un dernier salut à la foule, je retourne dans les coulisses.

- Et maintenant, celui qui nous a tous donnés l'eau à la bouche, j'ai nommé Hook ! Viens me rejoindre !

Hook apparaît sur scène avec un grand sourire. Il me regarde d'abord et j'en conclu qu'il est content de ma prestation. De mon côté, je manque de défaillir. L'adrénaline s'est estompée et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille, si bien que je suis forcée de m'asseoir. Ezla comprend très vite que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il n'a pas le temps d'arriver que Prune et Blade apparaissent à mes côtés.

- Jolie coup de pub, me lance Prune.

- Merci, réponds-je sur un ton méfiant.

- Je suis sûre que ton numéro à plut aux sponsors. Toi et tes alliés allez être vernis, y a pas de doutes.

- C'est le but des interviews, non ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Ils ont ce sourires mauvais qui donnerait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Je sais quel est leur but : ils ont peur parce que je viens de leur volé quelques sponsors et ils veulent les récupérer. Je sais qu'il n'y a que deux moyens pour ça : faire partie de mon alliance ou nous tuer. Malheureusement pour eux, il est impossible que je les compte parmi mes alliés. Malheureusement pour moi, il est totalement possible qu'ils nous tuent jusqu'au dernier.

- Je pense qu'il est important pour tout le monde de revisité ses possibilités, reprend Blade. Dans l'arène, comment être sûrs des personnes sur lesquels on peut vraiment compté ? Et surtout, lesquelles sont les plus aptes à nous mener à la victoire.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Heureusement pour nous que ses faits ont été parfaitement établis depuis le début. Si nous devions chambouler nos stratégies un jour avant d'entrer dans l'arène, ce serait la pagaille complète. Nous sommes si bien organisés.

Ça y est. C'est fait. Je les ai rembarrés. Je viens de me mettre à dos deux des plus féroces adversaires des ses Jeux et, par conséquence, de signer mon arrêt de mort. Géniale.

Et la journée n'est même pas encore finie.

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas Ezla qui vient à ma rescousse mais Dirk qui appellent ses tributs à l'ordre et quand ceux-ci sont à une distance raisonnable, je me permets de soupirer. Avec tout ça, j'ai quasiment raté l'interview d'Hook. J'espère qu'il s'en est bien sortie…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je parle d'Hook, là.

- Comme l'a dit Peach, nous avons beaucoup d'atouts mais aussi des adversaires coriaces tout aussi déterminés que nous. Il est claire qu'il n'y qu'une chose qui peut faire la différence. Le sort. Et je pense que si le Capitole veut bien croire en nous, alors il nous sera favorable.

Encore une fois c'est une ovation. Je réalise alors que nous y arrivons. Nous arrivons à nous mettre le public dans la poche. Si notre stratégie continue de fonctionner alors peut être…

Peut être.

- Merci Hook, il y a une dernière question que je voudrais te poser. Une question hautement plus personnelle : que se cache-t-il derrière le mystère de ton prénom ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas anodin qu'on nous présent un tribut qui n'a pas de nom de famille.

- Ah, ça Nyx c'est… C'est toute une histoire.

Hook prend appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil ce qui lui donne un air plus décontracté.

- Et bien, nous seront ravie de l'entendre ! N'est-ce pas ?

Le publique applaudit et Hook sourit. Son sourire mystérieux qui ferait craqué un requin.

- Et bien j'ai une histoire assez particulière.

- Oui, tu es orphelin, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, mais…Moi c'est différent. J'ai été trouvé voguant sur une planche au large de mon district et personne n'a jamais su d'où je venais. Pas même moi. Je ne sais pas quels ont été les événements qui ont fait que je me suis retrouvé seul sur cette planche. Je ne sais pas comment ni combien de temps j'ai survécu en pleine mer. Je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble mes parents.

Il marque une pause et le silence raisonne sur le plateau. Je remarque alors que tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres –moi y comprit alors que je connais déjà son histoire. Hook a toujours su capter l'attention, mais aujourd'hui, il est au summum de son art.

- Mais ça m'a fait comprendre une chose : ce n'est pas le passé qui nous défini. Peu importe d'où l'on vient, l'importance est où l'on va.

Nyx acquiesce et pose une main sur son épaule.

- C'est une bien belle façon de voir le monde. Je suis profondément touché. Et je ne pense pas être le seul.

Un murmure parcourt la foule.

- Quant à mon nom ce sont les gens de mon district qui me l'ont donné, reprend Hook. En référence à une cicatrice que j'ai sur ma hanche en force de crochet. Vous voulez voir ?

Et c'est la surprise totale, j'entends des rires et je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. Il est comme ça Hook, il sait nous faire passer du chaud au froid en un rien de temps. Il est imprévisible. Nyx semble gêner, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il se tourne vers le public et toutes les voix féminines présentes hurlent en chœur.

- Oui !

- Et bien le public semble le vouloir, alors, et bien, pourquoi pas.

Hook sourit avant de se lever et de se mettre de dos, il soulève sa chemise en baissant quelque peu son pantalon. Son teint mate est effectivement marqué par une tache plus claire qui –à mes yeux- a plus la forme d'une lune que d'un crochet mais cela semble plaire. De nouveau on l'applaudit, moi je ris toujours aussi bêtement –c'est à cause de la pression qui tombe- et vient la fin de son interview. Hook et Nyx se lèvent et se sert la main.

- Mesdames et messieurs, Hook ! Tribut du Quatre ! On peut dire que cette année d'Expiation nous réserve beaucoup de surprise à commencer par nos chers tributs hauts en couleur. Seront-ils à la hauteur de nos espérances ? Accueillons Ati du district Cinq qui aura peut être la réponse à cette question.

- Formidable.

Hook s'assoit à mes côtés avec un grand sourire.

- On a été formidable, reprend-t-il. Ils mangent dans notre main !

J'acquiesce en souriant, mais mon visage se voile quand je repense à ce que j'ai fais. Je devrais dire à Hook que je me suis attirée les foudres des nos plus puissants ennemis. Ou pas. Peut être est-ce mieux de le laisser savourer notre victoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

Je relève la tête pour le regarder, étonnée.

- Ne me fait pas ce regard, ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

- J'ai… Je nous ai peut être attiré des ennuis.

- Comment aurais-tu pu nous attirer des ennuis en aussi peu de temps ?

- Bah, il semblerait que je sois plus douée pour m'attirer des ennuis que tu ne veuilles bien te l'avouer.

Il me scrute et je suis mal à l'aise. J'ignore totalement comment il va réagir.

- J'ai comme qui dirait refuser un partenariat avec les tributs du Deux.

Il ne répond rien et continue de me scruter.

- De manière plus tôt cordiale, je dois dire…

Il s'obstine à garder le silence.

- Mais ça les a peut être plus ou moins énervés.

- Plus ou moins ?

- Oui, mais disons plus que moins. Genre ennemi numéro un à abattre.

Hook se gratte le menton, en plein réflexion, puis plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas une surprise. Ça c'est toujours joué entre eux et nous, pas vrai ?

Je réalise alors qu'il a raison. Depuis la première fois dans ce hall d'hôtel, depuis le regard échanger entre Dirk et Mags. C'est eux contre nous. Je regarde alors Prune, Blade, Lux et Shone qui discutent calmement en nous lançant des regards, puis Leaf et Shaft de l'autre côté du plateau.

Eux contre nous.

* * *

- Dis-moi Leaf, quelles sont tes chances de remporter ces Hunger Games ?

- Pour être honnête, quand mon nom a été appelé, j'étais sûre de n'avoir aucune chance. Je veux dire, regarder moi, je ne fais décemment pas le poids comparer à d'autre.

- Allons, il faut croire en soit quant on participe au Hunger Game, surtout pour cette année si importante ! Ça a dû être un réel honneur d'être choisie par ton district. S'ils t'ont envoyé ici, c'est qu'ils avaient foi en toi, alors tu ne devrais pas les décevoir.

Elle se refuse à lui expliquer à quel point il a tord. Ça ne plairait pas aux gens des Capitole qui ont vu cette Expiation comme un honneur. Si elle leurs dit qu'on l'a choisit parce qu'elle ne leur était pas nécessaire, j'ignore si ça les attendriraient ou froisserait la belle image qu'ils ont des Jeux. Elle sourit.

- L'honneur ne sera sauf que si je sors de cette arène. Mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est ce que je pensais au début. J'ai vite changé d'avis après avoir rencontré certaines personnes.

- Et qui sont ses personnes?

- Ah, ah, dit-elle malicieuse. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le révélez maintenant ou vous laissez la surprise. Nous formons une meute très hétéroclite et complémentaire. C'est ce qui fait notre force.

- Oh la, la, la, une meute ? Intéressant comme expression ! Je trépigne d'impatience, j'ai à la fois envie de savoir et envie de le découvrir.

Leaf sourit en redressant la tête. Elle est si imposante pour une fille d'une telle carrure.

- Je peux aussi vous donnez un indice.

Le gong retentit et c'est la fin de son interview.

- Et bien, il semblerait que le sort en ait décidé autrement !

Ils se lèvent et se sert la main. Puis Leaf se tourne vers le public.

- Mes alliés et moi nous nous sommes choisis parce qu'ensemble et grâce à vous, nous formons la meilleure des équipe. Après tout, il n'y a que le bois qui puisse flotter sur l'eau.

Et elle quitte la scène sous une pluie d'applaudissement, sûre que tous ont compris la métaphore. Quant elle nous rejoint elle lève le bras et je mets du temps à comprendre. Je fini tout de même par lui taper dans la main. Nous nous tournons enfin vers le plateau ou Shaft va entrer en scène. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

- C'était Leaf Syca qui ne cesse ne nous surprendre ! Et maintenant, accueillons Shaft Rowan son partenaire de District !

Une slave d'applaudissement retentit mais personne n'apparaît. De l'autre côté de plateau, je vois que tout ne se passa pas comme d'habitude.

- Shaft ? Shaft, vient mon grand, appelle Nyx.

Il tend la main dans le vide et je vois Shaft, paniquer de voir au tant de personne devant lui. On peine à l'amener jusqu'au fauteuil. Leaf soupire à mes côtés et s'avance à nouveau sur le plateau pour attraper la main de Shaft et l'amener sur son siège avant de retourner en coulisse.

L'image du géant guidé par cette fille toute menue semble attendrir le public.

- Alors, Shaft, impressionné ? Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de voir au tant de monde, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesce, scrutant le public en long et en large.

- Dans ma forêt, il n'y a que les oiseaux d'habitude. Et Leaf. Mais si je plisse les yeux, vous avez presque l'air d'oiseau, donc ça peu aller.

Il sourit timidement et ça plait à la foule. Shaft est attendrissant, c'est notre arme secrète.

- Et bien, Shaft, on peut dire que tu es un vrai numéro, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous éclairer un peu plus sur toi ?

- Je m'appelle Shaft, j'ai dix-sept ans.

- Un grand gaillard comme toi ? Seulement dix-sept ans ?

Il acquiesce.

- Chez moi on me surnomme Slash.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Shaft le regard comme si c'était évident et je me demande s'il va oser. En le voyant lever la main et l'abattre sur sa cicatrice, je suis à la fois choquée, amusée et peinée. Étrange mélange.

- Slash, dit-il enfin –terminant de rendre Nyx mal à l'aise.

- Hum, oui, bon. Et si tu nous racontais l'histoire de cette cicatrice ?

Je me détourne de l'interview, interpellée par Ezla.

- Vous ferez une derrière apparition sur le podium pour saluer la foule. Trigis t'attend, elle veut retoucher quelque chose sur ta robe après ça, vous en aurez fini avec les caméras.

Parle pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner, j'essaye d'entendre ce que raconte Shaft.

- Que crois-tu avoir que les autres n'ont pas, pour remporter la victoire ?

- J'ai mon cerveau, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amuser qu'il partage avec le public. Je suis fort et résistant. Et j'ai les meilleurs alliés du monde.

- Tu penses que le gagnant des 25e Hunger Games se trouve dans tes alliés ?

- Oui, dit-il en se redressant de tout son long. Y pas de doute possible.

Cet acte de confiance semble plaire à la foule qui l'applaudit avec ferveur. Certain siffle, le gong résonne et Leaf vient le chercher pour l'emmener en coulisse. Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens qu'il cherche mon regard et quand il me voit, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever mon pousse. Il me répond par un grand sourire et je me dis que ce grand ours vient peut être de nous faire gagner des sponsors.

* * *

Le soir vient trop vite à mon goût. Cette semaine est passé trop vite et, je ne réalise pas encore que demain… Demain, je rentre dans l'arène.

Hook sort de la douche est n'est même pas surprit de me voir dans son lit. Pendant un instant, alors qu'il prend place à mes côtés, je me demande s'il existe quelque chose de comparable à la terreur et la solitude qu'un tribut ressent la veille des ses jeux. Surement pas.

Il passe un bras par-dessus mon épaule et éteint la lumière. Pour la première fois, je sens que les mots sont inutiles. Il nous faut dormir, il nous faut profiter de cet instant où il n'y a rien à craindre. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que ce sera possible. Rien ne serait plus jamais aussi calme qu'à cet instant.

Demain, le carnage commencera. Je retiens un sanglot parce que je m'interdis de pleurer maintenant.

Alors, pour me rassurer, je reviens sur ce que je sais : les nœuds n'ont pas de secret pour moi, je peux construire un hameçon avec à peu prêt n'importe quoi, je sais faire des pièges, les filets sont peuvent me servir armes, l'arène peut jouer en ma faveur, je sais lire le vent, il y a des gens qui croient en moi, je crois en mes alliés, je peux compter sur la détermination d'Hook, sur la force de Shaft, sur les connaissance médicale de Leaf, je vais mourir -ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas donner du sens à ma mort- je peux faire gagner un membre de mon alliance, je peux me battre pour eux.

Je peux tuer pour eux.

* * *

Ces jeux devaient être différent des précédents. Je m'en étais faite la promesse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

- N'oubliez pas, la première chose que vous devez chercher, c'est un point d'eau.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

- Il y a toujours un point d'eau. Parfois, il est juste mieux dissimulé que le reste.

Nous hochons vivement alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur une escorte de Pacificateurs. Un regard en arrière. Je me sens si vide.

- Où est Ezla ? Demande-je.

- Il n'est pas autorisé à être là.

J'hausse les sourcils. Si j'avais su qu'hier serait la dernière fois que je le voyais, je lui aurais dis adieu convenablement. Mags semble comprendre mon désappointement et pose une main sur mon épaule en souriant.

- Je lui dirais que tu as pensé à lui. Ça lui ferra plaisir.

- Tributs du Quatre, veuillez venir avec nous.

Je suis pris d'un frisson incontrôlable alors qu'un Pacificateur nous prend par le bras. Mags est à notre suite et l'ascenseur monte jusqu'au treizième où nous attend un hovercraft. Mags nous donne une centaine de petits conseils et je me demande si j'arriverai à les retenir. Mais je les écoute tous, car ils pourront nous sauver la vie.

- Si les Jeux durent, ils vous proposeront un Festin. Ce sera un piège.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et s'ouvre sur le toit, alors qu'on nous précipite à l'extérieur, Mags reste en arrière. Nous nous arrêtons pour nous tournez vers elle.

- Je ne vais pas plus loin.

- Tu ne nous accompagnes jusqu'à l'arène ?

Elle plisse les lèvres avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge parce que si Mags ne nous accompagne pas, je ne pense pas être en mesure d'avancer. Même si je m'étais jurée de ne pas encore pleurer, cette fois, c'est trop. Je me précipite dans ses bras, Hook à ma suite et elle nous accueille avec un sanglot dans la voix.

- J'aimerai tellement vous ramenez tout les deux.

Des Pacificateurs nous arrachent à l'étreinte et je manque de m'écrouler. J'ai envie de leur crier qu'ils devront me traîner jusqu'à l'hovercraft s'ils veulent m'y voir monter mais… C'est exactement ce qu'ils feront. Alors je me ressaisis. Je lève la tête, gonfle le torse et sourit à Mags. Je suis l'écume qui se forme quand tout s'agite au tour de moi.

- N'oubliez pas, crie-t-elle alors qu'on nous éloigne. J'assure vous arrière alors… Courez !

On nous accorde un dernier regard et je sais c'est la dernière fois que je vois Mags.

J'essuie mes larmes, parce que je refuse que les autres tributs comprennent que je suis faible. Les Pacificateurs nous font asseoir l'un en face de l'autre mais il manque encore plusieurs Districts. De présent, il n'y a que le Un, le Deux, le Trois, le Cinq et le Six et le silence est pesant, la tension palpable. Shone a l'air nerveux, ce qui m'étonne, quant à Blade, même les yeux fermés, il semble toujours au tant effrayant. Prune a les bras croisés et un air contrarié, attendre ne doit pas être son fort. Lux tortille ses doigts, le regard dans le vague.

Quant à moi… Moi j'ai la peur qui vrille mon estomac et menace de vider son contenu sur mon pantalon. J'essaye vraiment de faire bonne figure, mais quand les autres tributs s'installent à leur tour et que l'hovercraft décolle, je ne crois plus être en mesure de me contrôler. Des Pacificateurs nous expliquent la suite des événements, l'arriver au centre de Préparations, le temps qu'il nous reste, les puces. Mais toutes ses paroles glissent sur moi. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, j'ai une absence. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui vait entrer dans l'arène mais une pale copie de moi, un mirage, un rêve et que moi, je suis tranquillement en sécurité chez moi. Quant l'hovercraft se pose, ma respiration est lourde et mon cœur manque de sortir de ma poitrine. Avant de descendre on me prend le bras et j'ai à peine le temps de sentir la piqûre qu'une lumière rouge clignote sous ma peau.

On m'entraîne à travers de long couloir gris et le sol dévale sous mes pieds. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve dans une pièce en compagnie de Clonus, Venus et Linus. C'est le claquement de la porte qui me ramène à moi.

Je les regarde et j'ignore quoi dire, est-ce que je dois les saluer ? Leurs cracher dessus ? Les implorer ?

- Vous allez me rendre belle pour la dernière fois ?

- Nous allons te rendre inoubliable.

Je découvre les vêtements sur la table en métal blanc : une combinaison, un pantalon large, des grosses chaussures de randonner, une veste aux multiples poches. Ils ont la couleur de la terre et de la roche. Mags nous a prévenus que les vêtements étaient un avant goût de ce qui nous attendait dans l'arène : une chose est sûre, je pouvais faire une croix sur la mer. Une forêt peut être… En tout cas, je me réjouis que ce ne soit ni une jungle, ni un désert ou une toundra.

Mais je me rappelle qu'il s'agit des Expiation et que le Président Whiff nous à promis une grande année.

Mon escorte termine de me préparer et Tigris entre en scène. Elle a un sourire sincère quand elle me voit et congédie les trois frères.

- M- Merci ! Dis-je avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle.

Merci de quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me voyais pas les quitter sans un mot.

Ma styliste m'inspecte de haut en bas et semble satisfaite.

- Il y a avait peut être vraiment matière à travailler finalement.

J'ai appris à reconnaître les compliments cacher dans ses répliques acerbes et lui sourit faiblement. Elle s'approche de mes cheveux pour les coiffer en tresse et tout est atrocement silencieux. Au dessus de nos têtes, je vois les chiffres du chrono défiler à une vitesse ahurissante. Il me reste trois minutes et vingt-six secondes avant d'y être vraiment.

J'ai une pensée pour Mags et Hook, une pensée qui me tord le cœur. J'ignore comment j'arrive à ne pas exploser, à ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus sur moi et je suis tellement triste. Accablée.

Je pensais qu'être résignée à mourir rendrait les choses plus faciles. J'avais tords.

Tigris termine ma tresse et la place sous ma veste, elle me retourne et m'inspecte à nouveau.

- Tu es prête.

Si elle le dit. Je baisse la tête pour regarder mon accoutrement, je m'arrête sur mes mains. Dans quelque minute, je vivrai mes derniers instants. Dans moins de deux minutes, plus rien ne me ramènera chez moi. S'il doit y avoir un miracle, qu'il se produise maintenant, parce qu'une fois dans l'arène, je cesserai d'y croire. Croire qu'il y a une chance.

Je pleure quand les griffes de Tigris se referment sur mon menton, elle me relève la tête et plante ses yeux de chats dans les miens. Ils ont reprit la forme de fente.

- Pas de ça chez moi. Il est hors de question que tu affiches une mine bouffie et des yeux rouges. Tu entreras dans cette arène la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Tu es l'écume qui se forme quand tout s'agite au tour de toi ! Tu es ce qui reste quand la vague à atteint le rivage.

- Tu sais que c'est ce que je me répète sans arrêt quand je suis face à une difficulté ?

- Oui et tu sais ce qui arrive quand c'est le cas ? Tu surmontes cette difficulté.

Je souris en soupirant. Je rigole un peu, je ris jaune.

- Tu y crois vraiment, toi ?

Sa réponse est sans appel.

- Faut bien.

Elle saisit une de ses manches pour essuyer mes larmes et je suis étonnée de ce geste. Parce qu'il est inattendu et parce qu'elle a utilisé une de _ses_ création pour essuyer _mes_ larmes. Elle me sourit.

- Tu me rembourseras cette fourrure quand tu reviendras.

Je souris et elle pose ses mains sur mes joues.

- Fait moi honneur. Rends ces Jeux inoubliable.

J'acquiesce et dans un soubresaut, me ressaisit. Elle a raison, je ne vais pas craquer maintenant. Je me réserve ce droit si je survis aux cinq premiers jours. Qui sait, peut être que nous allons réussir à faire durer cette Première Expiation. Si le Président Whiff veut marquer les mémoires, alors nous le ferrons.

- Tu sais ce qu'on disait autrefois ? _Le show doit continuer_.

Je souris et le chrono indique qu'il est temps. Je prends une dernière bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans le tube. J'aurai préférée que se soit Mags, la dernière personne à qui je dirais en revoir, mais Tigris n'est pas si mal.

- Une dernière parole ? Demande-je.

- Oui, une petite recommandation. Quand tu cris, tu as vraiment une sale tête. Fais-y attention.

Je rigole et pendant un instant, j'en oublierais presque que je m'en vais pour l'abattoir.

Mais les portes du tube se referment sur moi et je ne peux plus empêcher l'appréhension de prendre le dessus. Mon cœur bat à s'en rompre et la panique me donne l'impression que les parois vous se refermer sur moi. Une larme fait son bout de chemin sur ma joue.

Peu importe à quel point on s'est préparé au pire, on n'est jamais assez prêt.

* * *

Je suis d'abord éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

Une minute. Soixante secondes. C'est à peine assez pour réaliser ce qui nous entour et pour tant, c'est le temps qu'il nous est impartie pour observer les lieux.

La première chose que je vois après que mes yeux se soient habitués à la luminosité, c'est la Corne d'Abondance qui brille au soleil et la dizaine de mètres qui séparent chaque tribut de l'unique source de survie. Je gaspille trop de seconde à l'observer. Je constate que je suis entourée de roche. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et je sais que nous sommes altitudes. Une colline ? Une falaise ? Une montagne, j'ose vérifier. Sur mon flan gauche, une pente raide : une trentaine -surement plus- nous sépare d'une forêt de pins.

Une trentaine de mètres entre moi et une possible cachette.

Le constat est terrible : notre arène est une Rocheuse.

Bien loin de ce que nous avons l'habitude de voir dans le Quatre.

Comment ais-je pu seulement croire que l'arène serait en notre faveur ?

Le bruit que fait le tableau numérique m'informe qu'il ne nous reste plus que dix secondes et plus il approche du zéro, plus je sens mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine.

- Neuf.

Mon souffle se saccade, mes muscles se figent. J'ai mal partout, je l'impression d'imploser, je comprends que ça y est, j'y suis. Je suis dans l'arène. Je tente de croiser le regard d'Hook, mais celui-ci a les yeux rivé sur la Corne d'Abondance. Il croit sans doute être assez fort pour en sortir avec des armes. J'espère juste qu'il survivra au bain de sang. Ou pas. Peut être. Je ne sais pas.

Moi, c'est les derniers mots de Mags qui me vienne en tête : courez. Mais je ne vois pas d'endroit vers lequel fuir. Et j'espère réchapper au bain de sang. Ou pas. Peut être. Je ne sais pas.

Tout les regards se tournent vers le panneau, on sait tous que si on ne saute pas au bon moment, la mine explosera sous nos pieds et l'idée d'y rester me prend. Ce sera rapide et efficace.

- Six.

Je vois Hook se pencher en avant, prêt à bondir comme un fauve et très vite je l'imite. J'ai le cœur dans la gorge et je tremble. Mon dieu, ce que je tremble. Si ma vessie était pleine, je me serais sans doute fais dessus. En face, je vois les tributs du Deux qui se lancent un regard et je sais qu'ils seront les plus redoutables.

- Quatre. Trois.

Mes alliés sont tous loin de moi, comment va-t-on se retrouver ?

Je ne vois même pas Lisel.

- Deux. Un.

Je sens toutes les personnes retenir leur souffle, bander leurs muscles et attendre cette seconde qui semble être de trop. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas même le vent, les oiseaux ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils n'y a que vingt-quatre tributs qui attendent le feu vert pour s'entre tuer.

- Zéro.

* * *

Je bondis et une explosion retentit sur ma gauche. Le gars du Cinq a sauté une minute trop tard. Le souffle me balaye au sol et je le percute de plein fouet. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être étourdie qu'une flèche me ratte de peu. Je relève la tête et voit la fille du Huit viser à nouveau dans ma direction mais elle n'a pas le temps d'encocher qu'elle s'effondre. Je ramasse la flèche –seule arme que j'ai à ma porté- et dévale la falaise aussi vite que je le peux.

J'entends des cris dans mon dos, de rage et d'agonie. Des corps dévalent la pente plus rapidement que moi et je m'étonne de ne pas être prit en grippe. Puis un hurlement. Je crois reconnaître la voix et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner.

- PEACH !

Je manque de trébucher, je vois une crevasse à quelque mètre qui peu me dissimuler. _Courez, vite et loin_. Je sers alors les poings et la mâchoire : non, je ne m'arrêterai pas là. Je saute par-dessus la crevasse et me réceptionne douloureusement sur mes pieds, je n'ai pas le temps pour une entorse : je dois courir. Courir comme je n'ai jamais couru, parce que ma vie en dépend. Hors de question de faire demi-tour, je dois fuir le bain de sang.

Je sens chaque muscle de mes jambes se contracter sous l'effort tandis que je me rapproche de la forêt de pins. J'en suis encore si loin.

Je suis assez éloignée du plateau pour oublier les cris, mais les coups de canons raisonnent dans ma tête. La pente me donne de l'élan et j'en oublie qu'il faudra bien que je m'arrête à un moment. Je ferme les yeux un instant, le vent à rendu ma gorge et mes yeux secs et je ne peux pas me permettre de voir flou.

Ce geste met fatale et mon pied heurte une roche plus grosse que les autres : je tombe tête la première et plane un instant parce que la pente en raide. Mon épaule amortie la chute et je dégringole dans un rouler bouler où je manque de m'empoigner avec la pointe de la flèche. Je ne sais pas combien de mètre je parcours mais je ne fais rien pour arrêter ma chute. C'est quand je percute un arbre qu'enfin je pense à me relever.

Je sais que je ne peux pas rester à la lisère, alors je m'enfonce dans la sombre forêt. Les arbres sont très proche les uns et des autres, ils sont aussi très haut et cache le ciel, la pente ne rend pas la traversée facile. Je suis obligée de ralentir. Je me suis blessée. J'ai le souffle coupé. J'halète et prends appuie contre les troncs d'arbres, sans desserrer mes poings. J'ai la tête qui tourne et quand je ne suis plus qu'entourée de pins, je m'autorise à m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas continuer à courir sans but. J'observe à gauche, à droite, tout ce ressemble et je ne serais même plus dire d'où je viens. Mon buste se soulève tant ma respiration est forte.

Aller tout droit, faire marche arrière.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans cette satanée forêt, rien qui pourrait m'orienter. Pas même le vent.

Je m'écroule sur moi-même, parce que la pression est trop forte. Tout ce que j'ai accumulé, l'appréhension, la peur, la colère, tout m'étouffe, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Je tais mon cri, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de donner ma signalisation aux autres tributs. Je me bouche les oreilles dans l'espoir de me créer une bulle où je serais en sécurité. Je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur, mais un bruit sur ma droite me fait relever la tête. Quelqu'un court.

Quelqu'un court vers moi.

La peur m'empêche de me cacher convenablement : je panique. Cette personne qui arrive, je dois la tuer ou elle finira par le faire. Je sers les poings –si c'est encore possible- et sens une pression dans ma main droite : la flèche. C'est comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

Ma respiration manque de masquer les bruits de pas, mais je les entends au détour de mon arbre. Je surgis, brandissant ma flèche en guise d'arme, prête à me protéger. Prête à attaquer.

Mais je m'arrête, frapper par mon propre geste.

C'est la fille du Douze, surprise elle est tombée à la renverse. Je pourrais lui sauter dessus, là maintenant et enfoncer la pointe dans sa gorge. Mais la peur que je lis sur son visage reflète la mienne et le temps d'un instant je me vois à sa place.

Paniquée, terrifiée.

Non ! Si j'ai fuis le bain de sang c'était pour éviter ça. Elle semble comprendre que je ne ferais rien et se redresse presque immédiatement. Elle trébuche sur une racine mais réussis à fuir dans le sens opposé.

Moi je baisse ma main, le regard fixe sur la trace au sol qu'elle a laissé.

Ça aurait pu être moi.

* * *

Le premier jour.

Le premier instant.

A ce moment, on n'est pas encore prêt. On est paniqué, terrifié, désespéré, mais pas prêt.

On n'a pas encore cette rage, entretenu par la peur de ce que nous réserve l'arène parce qu'on a déjà vu de quoi elle est capable. Au début, on est encore saint d'esprit, la faim et la soif ne nous ont pas encore fait pas perdre la tête. La douleur ne nous fait pas délirer. Au début, on veut juste fuir.

Mais ça, ce n'est qu'au début.


End file.
